Love Choose
by emerallized onyxta
Summary: Seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Cinta segitiga yang rumit antara Sasuke-Sakura-Karin./'Aku masih mencintaimu. Masih sangat mencintaimu./ slight, SasuKarin dan GaaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_Kebanyakan, seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Jika kau memilih yang salah, apakah kau akan menyesal nantinya?_

_Cinta segitiga memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan sangat rumit. Kau akan terjebak disalah satu sisinya. Dan harus memilih, apakah kau menang ataupun kalah nantinya. _

_Apakah aku kalah? Apakah aku menang?_

"_Aku datang, bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun lainnya. Aku datang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela berkorban untukmu dan berkata…."_

'_Aku masih mencintaimu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **TYPO bertebaran, Alur yang tak tentu, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Choose**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : kembalinya sang Haruno**

**.**

**.**

Mall Konoha pukul 10.00 am.

Sudah tak asing lagi bukan dengan kata mall? Hampir semua orang mungkin mengenal kata mall bukan? Termasuk gad—maksudku wanita ini. Kepulangannya dari Inggris, ia sempatkan untuk berkunjung ke pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di Konoha ini.

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata dengan gaya genitnya berjalan menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, kaki jenjangnya dan ditambah dengan sepatu _high heels_nya bewarna coklat terdengar menggema di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Bisa dibilang, dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilannya. Siapa yang tak kenal dia? Semua orang pasti memandang takjub kepadanya.

Kaki jenjangnya terus menyusuri pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, hingga seseorang menabrak bahunya kencang.

"Aah _shit_! Kau punya mata tidak?" umpat wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"Oh, maaf nona. Kau tak apa?" balasnya angkuh.

"Heh? Kau tidak sopan sekali. Tatap lawan bicaramu jika kau bicara!" kata wanita berambut merah itu kesal. Amarahnya memuncak ketika seseorang yang menabrak dirinya berkata angkuh dan dan tidak melepas kacamata hitamnya yang melekat di matanya. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wanita di depannya ini jika banyak pasang mata yang tidak melihat mereka.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin tahu? Aku takut, jika kau tahu kau akan shock." Ucapnya datar.

Wanita berambut merah itu menaikkan alisnya, siapa wanita ini? Berani sekali membantah dirinya? Menyebalkan sekali. "Tidak. Katakan saja."

"Namamu dulu nona." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Uchiha Karin."

Wanita yang memakai kacamata hitam itu hanya menyeringai lebar dan sesekali tersenyum sinis. Dan secara perlahan-lahan, ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menampakkan _emerald_ teduhnya yang indah.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya datar.

Bagai dihantam batu besar, Karin membeku setelah mengetahui siapa lawan bicaranya. Siapa yang berkata angkuh padanya, dan siapa yang berani menentangnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu, tak bisa membalas perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Rasanya ia ingin jatuh terduduk di tempat ini karena kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya karena shock yang begitu berat.

"Kauu—"

"Maaf nona, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku sibuk, sampai bertemu lagi." Tukasnya cepat sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah wanita berambut merah tersebut dan berlalu pergi.

Bagai disengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, kakinya tak mampu lagi berdiri. Karin sudah jatuh terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka, kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Ia masih terlalu shock bahkan sangat shock saat mengetahui siapa yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahinya, ia mengambil handphone mungil miliknya dan mencari nama di kontak tersebut lalu menekan tombol panggilan.

"_Dia masih hidup."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari kecil kearah parkir mobil di daerah mall tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia segera membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan masuk kedalam. Memasangkan sabuk pengaman yang melilit di pinggul rampingnya dan menyalakan mobil sport kesayangannya dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kediamannya.

"Hahaha kalian pasti berfikir aku sudah mati? Aku selamat dari kecelakaan 3 tahun lalu bodoh!" gumamnya sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mansion Uchiha pukul 7 malam.

"Kaa-_san_, Tou-_san_, Itachi-_nii_, Sasuke-_kun_ turun. Sudah saatnya makan malam. Aku sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kalian." Panggil seorang wanita berambut merah dari bawah.

Tak lama, yang dipanggil pun turun. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, hanya 1 orang yang terlihat sedikit menyambut panggilan wanita tersebut. Dan sisanya hanya menyambut malas ajakan wanita merah itu.

"Aku sudah siapkan sup untuk kaa-_san_." Ucap Karin lembut.

Yang dipanggil kaa-_san_ itu hanya menoleh tajam kearah wanita tersebut. "Siapa kau? Memanggilku kaa-_san_? Aku bukan ibumu bodoh!" balasnya tajam.

Sedangkan 3 orang lainnya hanya memperhatikan perbincangan ibu dan menantu—maksudku wanita tersebut dengan tatapan mengiba dan ada pula yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"Sudahlah Mikoto, tak usah begitu." Ujar sang kepala keluarga menengahi.

Karin hanya mengangguk tersenyum kearah sang kepala keluarga tersebut. Senyuman terbaik ia berikan kepada keluarga tersebut. Sedangkan ibu dari 2 anak tersebut memandang wanita itu penuh kebencian.

"Diam! Aku tak suka ada wanita murahan disini! Dia yang menyebabkan menantuku pergi Fugaku, dia yang menyebabkan menantu tercinta ku pergi." Ujar Mikoto lirih.

Fugaku menunduk mendengar pernyataan sang istri, tiba-tiba sekelebat muncul perasaan rindu kepada menantu merah mudanya tersebut. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana sang istri dengan semangat membantu menantunya memasak dan bersama-sama menciptakan resep baru untuk keluarganya makan. Itulah yang ia ingat. Ia memang tak dapat memungkiri bagaimana rasa cintanya sang istri pada menantunya dulu yang menghilang entah kemana.

"Setidaknya kaa-_san_ cicipi sedikit." Pinta Karin dengan muka memohon.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja." Ujar suara baritone datar yang ikut menambahi.

Sang ibu hanya menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan tajam dan secara perlahan-lahan ia mulai mencicipi masakan tersebut.

"Oek." Terdengar suara muntahan dari bibir Mikoto, sang suami dan anak sulungnya langsung menghampiri sang ibu dan membantunya mengambil air putih untuk sang ibu.

"Kaa-_san _tak apa?" ucap Karin polos."

"Diam kau jalang! Kau coba meracuniku? Apa maksudmu? Makanan seperti ini tak pantas kau kasih padaku!" jawab Mikoto sengit.

Itachi hanya menatap tajam kearah Karin sambil mengelus-ngelus pungungg sang ibu dengan lembut. "Bawa wanitamu keruang tengah Sasuke. Aku akan bicara."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju dan langsung menggandeng tangan Karin menuju ruang tengah mansion Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku mohon Itachi, cari menantuku. Cari dia, kemana dia? Kenapa dia tak kembali? Kenapa harus ada wanita murahan itu di keluarga Uchiha?" gumam sang ibu parau.

Itachi hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, sambil terus menenangkan sang ibu.

"Jika kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, aku yakin, kau makin membenci Karin. Bahkan, tak bisa dipungkiri kalau kau juga akan membenci Sasuke." Batin Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apakah Karin memakai marga keluarga kita?" tanya Itachi menyelidik.

Sasuke menaikkan alis bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang kakak. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Memang benar Itachi-_nii_. Aku menggunakannya." Kata Karin mantap.

2 anak dari Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha ini mendelik tajam kearah wanita berambut merah itu. Dengan lantang ia berkata bahwa ia memakai marga keluarga Uchiha tanpa persetujuan dari keluarga terlebih dahulu.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya Itachi tajam.

"Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan memakainya? Wajar saja." Balas Karin angkuh dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya bersama Sasuke.

Itachi memijit pelipisnya pelan, dengan muka tertunduk ia berusaha menahan amarahnya dan tidak menampar adik semata wayangnya ini karena ulah wanitanya.

"Lihat kelakuan wanita itu! Pantas saja kaa-_san_ tidak menyetujuinya. Tingkahnya seperti ratu dirumah ini. Memuakkan." Ujar Itachi angkuh.

"Hn." Balas sang adik datar.

"Jangan kau kira aku tak tahu dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu Sasuke. Aku mengetahuinya semuanya. Hanya saja, aku menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan membutuhkan waktu yang pas untuk memberitahukan semuanya. Ku harap, kau tak menyesal." Ucap sang kakak lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di ruang tengah keluarga.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Kau fikir aku tak menyesal? Sangat menyesal. Aku takut dia datang untuk membalaskan semua dendamnya yang aku lakukan padanya dulu." Batin Sasuke miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin Sakura?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'ai' di dahinya kepada wanita berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Sangat yakin Gaara-_kun_. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin membantuku bukan?" tanya Sakura semangat.

"Tentu." Balasnya datar.

"Bukankah ku dengar perusahaanmu adalah musuh Uchiha ya?" tanyanya kembali sambil menyesap minuman lemon tea dihadapannya.

"Ya, kami bersaing sengit di bidang bisnis Sakura."

Sakura hanya beroh ria dan sesekali berceloteh riang kepada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Margamu bukan Haruno kan? Masih Uchiha?" tanya Gaara menyelidik.

Keadaan sempat hening sesaat. Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Ia memilih bungkam dan tidak menjawab apapun.

"Ingat, kau itu belum ce—"

"Aku tahu Gaara-_kun_. Sudahlah tak usah dibahas ya? Itu sudah 3 tahun yang lalu, lagipula aku sudah tak mau memakai marga itu. Sudah ada wanita lain yang memakai marga itu." Ucapnya lirih.

Gaara terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura, rasa sakit sedikit mengiris hatinya. Ia tak mau wanita di hadapannya kembali sedih dan merasakan sakit akibat perbuatan sang Uchiha 3 tahun lalu.

"Abaikan saja." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura erat.

"_Arigatou _Gaara-_kun_." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju kantornya hari ini. Ya, hari ini ia akan memulai dengan hidup baru dan tentunya dengan rencana yang baru. Ia siap dengan konsekuensi yang ada nantinya. Dengan langkah cepat, ia segera mengunci apartemen miliknya dan segera mengendarai mobil sport kesayangannya menuju kantor barunya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu utama perusahaan barunya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat ia menuju ruangan sang Presdir utama disana. Tapi sayang, langkahnya harus terhenti karena banyak karyawan yang mengenal dirinya dan menggosip ria tentang dirinya.

"Hei, itu bukankah nona Sakura? Dia istri dari Tuan Sasuke bukan?" tanya karyawan berambut coklat bernama Ayame itu.

"Aku rasa bukan. Kau salah mungkin, nona Sakura itu berambut sebahu, bukan panjang sepunggung seperti itu." Balas karyawan lain

"Aku serius. Dia sudah banyak berubah mungkin." Ucap Ayame tak mau kalah.

Sakura berusaha mengatur tempo nafasnya dengan teratur. Dengan langkah kecil, ia berjalan mendekati 2 karyawan tersebut yang sedang berbicara tentang dirinya.

"Maaf nona, namaku Haruno Sakura. Mungkin yang kalian maksud bukan Sakura diriku. Anda salah paham. Aku karyawan baru disini. Dan aku bukan dari istri Tuan Uchiha itu. Maaf saya menyelak pembicaraan kalian berdua, saya permisi." Ucap Sakura dan membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak pergi.

2 karyawan tadi hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya. Mereka sangat yakin bahwa yang bicara dengannya adalah Sakura Uchiha, bukan Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangan sang Presdir utama perusahaan ini. Dengan langkah yang dipercepat, ia berusaha mengatur tempo nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur, ia sangat gugup sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahinya. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia mengelap dahi lebarnya dengan punggung tangannya dan berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Ia harus kuat, tak boleh terlihat rapuh ataupun lemah di hadapan sang Uchiha. Ia harus kuat.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sekalilagi. Dengan tekad yang kuat, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

"Hn. Masuk." Terdengar suara baritone datar dari dalam, Sakura tahu siapa suara ini. Ya, suara sang pemeran utama. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan perlahan-lahan ia membuka ganggang pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalam.

Sakura menutup pintu tersebut secara perlahan-lahan, senyum angkuh terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah meja sang Presdir bersama wanitanya. Masih dengan memasang senyum angkuh, Sakura membungkuk hormat dan berkata….

"Selamat pagi Tuan dan Nona Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

_Jika kau diharuskan memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih? _

_Cintamu?_

_Atau_

_Duniamu?_

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Fiuuuh kembali lagi bersama Putri disini! :D ini cerita terbaru aku. Bisa dibilang kisah nyata sih, ini cerita dari sepupu aku :DD mungkin sebagian yang sama, tapi selebihnya bahkan seterusnya akan berbeda banget! :DD

Disini ada cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Sakura dan Karin khukhukhu~ #jduagh. Sedangkan Gaara disini ini sebagai apa ya? #dibunuh. Seiring cerita kalian akan tahu Gaara sebagai apa :DD

Oiya satu lagi, ini fic sebagai permintaan maaf aku karena fanfic **Sesuatu Lebih** harus dihapus, mungkin jika aku ada ide aku akan publish lagi :D maaf semuanya #bungkukdalamdalam.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW PLEASE? :3

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

060413


	2. Chapter 2 : pertemuan dg pemeran utama

_Kebanyakan, seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Jika kau memilih yang salah, apakah kau akan menyesal nantinya?_

_Cinta segitiga memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan sangat rumit. Kau akan terjebak disalah satu sisinya. Dan harus memilih, apakah kau menang ataupun kalah nantinya. _

_Apakah aku kalah? Apakah aku menang?_

"_Aku datang, bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun lainnya. Aku datang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela berkorban untukmu dan berkata…."_

'_Aku masih mencintaimu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **TYPO bertebaran, Alur yang tak tentu, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Choose**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : pertemuan dengan pemeran utama**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi Tuan dan Nona Uchiha." Ujar Sakura dan tersenyum angkuh.

Bagai dihantam badai besar, yang dipanggil tuan dan nona itu hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Tak bisa membalas ucapan sang wanita di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu menatap gadis dihadapannya. Sedangkan Karin menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa? Aku disini bekerja tuan, bukan untuk apapun." Balasnya sinis.

"Apa aku percaya dengan omonganmu?" timpal Karin.

"Aku tak akan memaksa jika kalian tak percaya. Lagipula buat apa aku mencari masalah dengan keluarga terpandang seperti kalian. Membuang waktu saja." Jawabnya angkuh. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Sasuke memandang wanita berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau tak cari kantor lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah ya kau benar tuan. Tapi, aku tak berminat."

"Tch! Pembohong." Balas Karin tajam.

Sakura hanya menatap Karin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat hingga tampak memutih akibat emosi yang ditahannya. Dia mengambil nafas secara perlahan-lahan, agar emosinya dapat terkendali dengan baik. "Terserah."

"Kau kesini untuk balas dendam?" timpal Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menunduk beberapa menit, lalu kembali menatap tajam onyx milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut. "Tidak."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya keatas. Ia bingung dengan jawaban wanita dihadapannya. Jujur, ia sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau wanita ini masih hidup, mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang harusnya ia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

"Lalu ada apa kau kesini?" tukas Karin.

"Hanya ingin memulai hidup baru dan kegiatan yang baru. Bisa dibilang menyembuhkan luka lama." Jawab Sakura sambil melirik sedikit kearah Sasuke.

"Aku tau nona, balas dendam tak baik. Hanya saja, aku ingin kalian merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan saat waktu lalu. Maaf sekali jika nanti aku terlalu buat kalian menderita." Tambahnya.

Karin menggebrak meja Presdir itu keras, hingga Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan perlakuan wanita berkacamata itu. Namun segera ditutupnya dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Harusnya kau mati!" desis Karin sinis.

"Dan harusnya kau yang tak ada di kehidupan kami!" Timpal Sakura dan segera pergi berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Karin hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Amarahnya sudah mencapai di ubun-ubun. Jika tidak ada Sasuke disini, mungkin ia sudah menampar wanita berambut merah itu. Jika perlu, membuangnya dari lantai atas ke bawah melalui jendela dan mati. Hanya saja, jika itu terjadi reputasi dirinya akan menjadi tambah buruk.

Sasuke menatap kepergian wanita itu hingga punggung mungilnya sudah tidak tampak terlihat lagi di hadapannya. Dengan menghela nafas perlahan, ia mencoba mengatur nafas dan jatungnya yang sempat bergerak tidak teratur karena wanita tersebut. Sasuke bersumpah, saat Sakura berkata kalimat terakhirnya, tatapan _emerald_nya menampakkan kesedihan dan kesakitan luar biasa yang dideritanya. Hati kecilnya meringis perih melihat tatapan dan raut muka wanita itu yang sempat berubah beberapa detik. Tapi apa daya? Kesalahan yang begitu besar yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dan wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Karin yang akan menjadi pondasi kuat bagi tembok tersebut agar tak mampu ditembus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari ruangan Presdir utama tersebut, dengan bahu yang bergetar menahan tangis, ia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dan takut jika dilihat oleh banyak karyawan. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi kuat, bukan lemah.

Karin berjalan melewati lorong perusahaan Uchiha Corp dengan gaya yang sangat memukau. Membuat siapa saja pasti berdecak kagum dengan penampilan pasangan tuan muda mereka. Dan banyak juga diantara mereka, benci melihat Karin yang memakai pakaian tak sopan dan terkesan menebar aurat. Bukannya terlihat pantas tetapi justru terlihat menjijikkan.

Dengan langkah yang dipercepat dan tidak mau menjadi bahan omongan karyawan kekasihnya, Karin berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah ruang kerja Sakura. Dengan membuka pintu itu kasar, dan menutup pintu tersebut dengan membantingnya. Hingga seseorang didalam merasa risih dan terkejut.

"Ada apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin bicara." Jawab Karin angkuh dan segera duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut.

Sakura berjalan malas kearah sofa tersebut. Dengan langkah diperkecil ia segera duduk di hadapan nona besar tersebut.

"Ingin bicara apa? Katakan saja." Tukas Sakura cepat.

Karin hanya mendengus kesal dan membuang mukanya kearah lain. Rasa marahnya tiba-tiba menyelubunginya hingga kembali ke ubun-ubun. Namun, berusaha ia menahannya agar tak menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain yang mengetahuinya.

Karin menghela nafas sekali lagi dengan tempo yang panjang. "Kau datang kesini untuk kembali ke pelukan Sasuke?"

Sakura sempat tersinggung dengan ucapan wanita dihadapannya. Dengan tangan yang dikepal dierat. Dia berusaha tidak mempedulikan omongan wanita ini.

"Aku rasa, kau tak perlu tahu." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku harus tau! Karena Sasuke milikku!" balas Karin tak terima.

Sakura hanya menyunggingkan senyum angkuh dan raut muka yang mengejek. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa keras melihat pemandangan memuakkan dihadapannya. Namun, ia urungkan mengingat dia bisa dianggap gila jika tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab.

"Milikmu? Sejak kapan? Ah ya aku tau, sejak 3 tahun lalu bukan?" tanyanya sinis.

Karin mendelik tajam kearah Sakura. Dengan tatapan mengejek ia berusaha membalas argumen wanita dihadapannya agar ia terlihat menang. "Kau tau heh? Aku berharap kau mati."

"Sayang sekali nona, doamu tak terkabul. Aku masih hidup bukan? Masih sehat, bahkan lebih sehat." Ujarnya datar.

"Jika cara 3 tahun lalu tak berhasil, aku akan menggunakan caraku tanpa bantuan Sasuke untuk menyingkirkanmu." Kata Karin sinis.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan senyum angkuh terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Silahkan, gunakan cara dengan sesukamu Uzumaki Karin. Aku akan ikuti permainan kalian hingga akhir. Dan disaat itulah, aku akan menyerang kalian dengan caraku sendiri."

Karin meneguk ludahnya cepat, keringat dingin mulai mengalir secara perlahan-lahan dari pelipisnya. Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat, ia berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Memang. Ingatlah, wanita murahan penggangu hubungan rumah tangga orang tidak akan berakhir bahagia Karin. Kau akan merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih sakit dariku." Teriak Sakura lantang dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut entah kemana.

Karin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Rasa benci dan amarah membuncah dalam dirinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan senyum sinis yang menyeramkan.

"Lihat saja Haruno."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajahnya, dengan langkah yang riang. Ia berjalan menuju kantin kantor tersebut sambil mengingat-ingat tempat yang sudah lama sekali tak ia kunjungi sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dengan langkah ringan dan santai ia berjalan hingga tanpa sadar, ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Aaaaah." Gumam Sakura sambil memegang lututnya yang sakit akibat jatuh tadi.

Dan orang yang ditabrak Sakura itupun segera mengulurkan tangannya cepat dan membantu wanita itu berdiri.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Sakura segera menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan berdiri sambil merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

"Aaaa maaf aku tak seng—"

"Tak apa." Balas orang tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya cepat kearah orang tersebut. Dengan wajah yang terkejut dan mulut yang terbuka lebar ia segera cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang terkejut dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Kau….kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura tajam.

"Hn. Memangnya kenapa? Ini kantorku." Balasnya datar.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan membuang mukanya kearah lain sambil berjalan perlahan melewati pria tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya datar sambil memegang lengan mungil milik wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura ketus dan menghentakkan tangannya kasar hingga tangan Sasuke terlepas dari lengannya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ujarnya dingin.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis. Hingga bungsu Uchiha ini tak dapat melihatnya. "Waktuku padat. Aku malas berdebat denganmu dengan hal yang tak penting dan sia-sia."

Sasuke menoleh tak percaya, ia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah wanita tersebut sambil mendengus kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah tuan, maaf aku sibuk. Lain kali saja." Sanggah Sakura cepat dan segera pergi dari hadapannya.

Sasuke memandangi tubuh mungil tersebut, hingga tak tampak lagi. Dengan wajah yang ditunduk masam, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan tumpah jika ia tidak mengenal siapa dirinya disini. Sambil tersenyum pahit ia menunduk dalam.

"Jadi begini Sakura sikapmu sekarang. Karma bagiku rupanya." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terus berjalan cepat kearah kantin kantor tersebut. Sambil bernyanyi riang ia berjalan terus tanpa memedulikan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Rupanya wanita berambut merah muda ini sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Uchiha satu itu.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Sakura." Teriak seseorang dari jauh.

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah suara tersebut, sambil tersenyum manis, ia melambaikan tangannya agar pemuda itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Gaara-_kun_. Kemariii." Teriak Sakura.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Ada rapat." Balas Gaara singkat.

Sakura hanya beroh ria saja dan kembali berjalan menuju kantin tersebut.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika kita makan diluar saja?" tanya Gaara penuh harap.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya cepat, ia segera berbalik kearah pemuda tersebut dengan jari telunjuk yang ia gunakan untuk memegang dagunya sebagai tanda orang berfikir dan malah menambah kesan imut baginya hingga Gaara tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Kau yang bayar ya?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Gaara hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang memandang mereka penuh rasa benci dan kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia berjalan perlahan-lahan mengikuti wanita berambut merah muda tersebut dengan pemuda berambut merah menuju parkiran mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dengan riang mengikuti langkah Gaara menuju mobilnya. Dengan jemari mereka yang saling berpegangan erat membuat Sakura sedari tadi hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Rasa nyaman dan hangat menjalar ketubuhnya. Ia sudah lama tak merasakan kasih sayang dari seseorang semenjak 3 tahun lalu. Hanya Gaara lah yang mengerti keadaan Sakura dan menerima wanita berambut merah itu apa adanya.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika Gaara sedang menyetir mobilnya keluar dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp tersebut.

"Café biasa Sakura." Balasnya datar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kembali diam sambil memandangi jalan raya disekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah mungil, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu café tersebut bersama pemuda di sampingnya. Sepertinya rasa lapar sudah menyiksa dirinya sedari tadi hingga ia harus segera cepat-cepat menuju café tersebut dan duduk manis di pojok café tersebut.

"Selamat siang Tuan dan Nona. Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan tersebut sopan.

Sakura melihat buku menu tersebut dengan mata _emerald_nya yang bergulir kekiri dan ke kanan. "Aku pesan Lasagna saja ya, dengan minumnya jus Strawberry." Ucap Sakura riang.

Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju dan memesan makanan yang sama dengan Sakura, hanya saja berbeda minuman.

"Gaara-_kun_. Kau rapat dengan Sasuke ya?" tanya Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Ya."

"Kalian membahas apa? Tak ada perselisihan?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak Sakura." Jawab Gaara malas.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil sambil mencubit pipi Gaara dengan gemas. "Kau lucu sekali Gaara jika sudah ngambek."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali memasang wajah masamnya hingga membuat Sakura kembali terkekeh geli akibat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Oiya, apakah selama ini aku merepotkanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan muka tertunduk.

Gaara memasang raut wajah terkejut. Sambil menggeleng lemah ia menepis perkataan Sakura dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat.

"Tidak Sakura, tidak sama sekali. Keberadaanmu membuatku nyaman dan berwarna." Balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menunduk menahan rasa malunya dan semburat merah tipis yang berada di kedua pipi mulusnya. Dengan masih wajah yang gugup ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih banyak Gaara-_kun_." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis, bahkan sangat tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Hingga obrolan mereka harus terhenti karena makanan yang mereka pesan sudah disajikan di meja keduanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sejak mereka berada di kantor dan dilanjutkan dengan acara makan siang romantis mereka berdua, ada sepasang mata elang yang menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Lebih tepatnya kearah pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Sambil tersenyum sinis, ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan berlalu pergi dari halaman café tersebut.

"Aku akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

_Jika kau memilih duniamu dibanding cintamu apa kau tak menyesal?_

_Apakah kau tak berfikir untuk kedua kalinya?_

_Apakah itu keputusanmu?_

_Menyakiti wanita itu.._

_Dan…_

_Mencoba melenyapkannya dari duniamu….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Chapter 2 update! Bagaimana? Konfliknya sudah kerasa belum? Sikapnya bagaimana? Maaf atas telatnya updateku karena tugas yang menumpuk dan jurusan yang menyebalkan #nangis. Aku sudah berusaha update secepat kilat loh padahal #puppyeyes

Reply Review :

Eiji Namikaze : ini sudaaaah update. Jangan salahkan aku kalau update lama. Salahkan modem dan otakku saja #nunjukmodem :D

Miikodesu : Gaara? Hm ada rencana kok untuk pasangan Gaasaku ;) tenang saja aku terima saran kamu :DD

Yoo-chan : sudah lanjut :DD

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : Salam kenal Merrya-chan :3 haha memang ada rencana begitu kok;) ini sudah update :D

.77 : kan aku bikin tegang memang :DD terimakasih untuk typo berusaha aku hindari biar ga mengganggu, tapi typo terus menghantui ku. Terimakasihhhhhhhh banyaaak :*

Cherry's emerald : terimakasih banyaak yaa. Ini sudah update :3

Guest : alurnya kecepetan ya? Gomen-ne :D ini sudah update :D

SSasuSSaku : SasuKarin mungkin seiring berjalan chapter akan sedikit berkurang ;) mungkin yang akan banyak Gaa-Sasu-Saku mungkin. Momen SasuSaku? Itu pastiii dong :DD terimakasih banyak sudah suka cerita ini :*

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mereview dan lain-lain. Boleh minta review lagi? Maaf kalau nanti updatenya lamaT_T dunia nyata minta dihajar memang yaa. Oiya boleh mampir ke fic aku yang **Remember Me?** Hihi #promosi :DD

Akhir kata,

Review? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

100413


	3. Chapter 3 : Perseteruan

_Kebanyakan, seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Jika kau memilih yang salah, apakah kau akan menyesal nantinya?_

_Cinta segitiga memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan sangat rumit. Kau akan terjebak disalah satu sisinya. Dan harus memilih, apakah kau menang ataupun kalah nantinya. _

_Apakah aku kalah? Apakah aku menang?_

"_Aku datang, bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun lainnya. Aku datang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela berkorban untukmu dan berkata…."_

'_Aku masih mencintaimu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **TYPO bertebaran, Alur yang tak tentu, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Choose**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : perseteruan**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luar café tersebut. Mata teduhnya menangkap mobil hitam bermerek _Lamborghini _yang sedang terhenti tepat di seberang café tersebut. Ia tahu, siapa pemilik mobil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke?

Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan mata Sakura yang terarah keluar jendela. Ia mendapati mobil berwarna hitam yang sedang terparkir di seberang café tersebut. Dan pemilik mobil hitam itu sedang menatap dirinya dengan Sakura tajam. Oh, lebih tepatnya dia seorang. Gaara bersumpah, Sasuke menatap wanita berambut merah dihadapannya dengan tatapan melembut dan sedikit berharap? Sesaat Gaara melihat pemuda itu tersenyum sinis padanya dan berlalu pergi.

"Sakura?" ujar Gaara membuyarkan lamunan wanita di hadapannya.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan memberikan senyum kearah pemuda berambut merah di depannya. "Kenapa Gaara-_kun_?"

"Kau melamun." Balasnya datar.

Sakura hanya tertunduk sesaat. Senyum pahit terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Buat apa aku berbohong?" ujar Sakura tegas.

Gaara hanya menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi tak berselang lama, tatapannya kembali melembut.

"Jangan melamunkan hal yang tak penting Sakura." Ujarnya lembut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam tangan Gaara erat. "Terimakasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruangannya. Sejak mendapat telepon dari Karin, kekasihnya ia sedikit mempercepat laju jalannya. Ia mendengar Karin terisak disaat ia menelepon dirinya. Dan itu mau tak mau, sedikit mengiris batin Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka gagang pintu ruangannya dengan cepat. Rasa terkejutnya ditambah ketika Karin sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil memegang serpihan kaca gelas minumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari kearah Karin.

"Lepaskan aku!" balas Karin ketus.

Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan wanita di hadapannya. Ia segera mengambil pecahan kaca tersebut dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh." kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku tak melakukan hal bodoh Sasuke! Aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan! Bukankah ini maumu? Kau tak menginginkan aku lagi bukan? Semenjak Sakura datang kembali di kehidupanmu, semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis itu. Benar bukan?!" teriak Karin frustasi sambil terisak.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Memang benar yang dikatakan Karin, semenjak Sakura datang kembali dan berkata bahwa ia masih hidup, ada rasa bahagia dan senang di hatinya mengetahui wanita berambut merah muda tersebut masih hidup. Hanya saja, ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu kalau wanita itu sangat membencinya.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Karin, dipeluknya wanita itu sesaat untuk menenangkan wanitanya. Ada rasa sakit saat ia memeluk Karin, ia tak tahu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit tersebut. Ia terus memeluk wanita berambut merah tersebut sambil membelai pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi. Kau membuatku khawatir." Ujar Sasuke lembut.

Karin hanya mengangguk di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Senyum sinis terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku tak akan memberikan Sasuke kedalam pelukanmu Sakura!" batin Karin menyeringai.

Tanpa mereka sadari tentunya, ada wanita berambut merah muda yang mendengarkan obrolan mereka didalam tersebut dibalik pintu. Ia menempelkan daun telinganya ke pintu tersebut dan mendengarkan semua ucapan yang terlontar dari dua orang tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata telah jatuh dari pelupuk mata teduhnya dan mengalir mulus di pipi putihnya. Ia berdiri dan menghapus air matanya kasar dan berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi mengendarai mobil _Marcedes_ kesayangannya menuju kantor sang adik. Sebenarnya dia malas jika harus ke kantor sang adik, mengingat ia sering mendapati sang adik sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih rambut merah tersebut. Ada perasaan sakit saat sang adik bercumbu mesra dengan wanita lain selain adik iparnya. Jangan ditanya lagi betapa ia sangat mencintai wanita berambut merah tersebut. Karena berkat wanita itu, keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan kepribadian dingin dan datar berubah menjadi berwarna dan hangat dengan kehadiran wanita tersebut. Maka tak heran jika sang ibu sangat menyayangi wanita itu.

Itachi berjalan pelan kearah ruangan sang adik. Ia menjawab dengan ramah jika ada karyawan ataupun pemegang saham yang lain jika menyapa dirinya. Dengan langkah yang sedikit dipercepat, ia membuka gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dan membuka pintunya keras.

Dan alhasil? Selalu ia mendapati sang adik sedang bermesraan dengan kekasih yang bisa dibilang tak dianggap di keluarga Uchiha tersebut dengan mesra. Dengan muka yang menahan marah, Itachi segera mendekat kearah meja Sasuke dan menggebraknya kasar hingga sang adik terkejut dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sinis kearah sang adik. Lirikan tajamnya ia layangkan kepada wanita berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum palsu kearahnya. "JAdi begini kerjaanmu? Bermesraan di tempat umum?" tanya Itachi sinis.

"Tidak juga." Balasnya tak kalah sinis.

"Hn. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada kaa-_san_ dan tou-_san_ ya jika melihat anak bungsu mereka bermesraan di kantor bersama wanita yang…. Membunuh menantunya?" ujar Itachi sarkatis. Ada rasa sakit di saat ia mengucap kalimat terakhir. Hatinya teriris perih ketika harus mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu.

Sasuke hanya bungkam ketika perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut sang kakak. Seperti inilah, sang kakak selalu menggunakan kartu pemenang untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Tidak Itachi-_nii_. Kau salah paham." Tukas Karin menyelak pembicaraan mereka.

Itachi melirik wanita berambut merah itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Jujur, jika ia bukan seorang Uchiha, mungkin saja ia sudah membunuh bahkan membuang wanita berambut merah ini yang menjadi penghancur hubungan antara Sakura dengan Sasuke.

"Diam kau! Aku tak berbicara padamu." Balas Itachi cuek.

Sasuke hanya menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tak suka jika kekasihnya dibentak terus-menerus oleh sang kakak.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Kata Sasuke sinis.

Itachi hanya tersenyum sinis, ia segera bersiap-siap membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi keluar dari ruangan sang adik. Sebelum, ia pergi ia sempat mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat sang adik dan wanita berambut merah itu meneguk ludah kasar.

"Jika aku boleh memilih, aku akan memilih Sakura ketimbang kau Sasuke. Jika aku diberikan kesempatan, aku akan membuatmu dan kekasihmu menderita seperti apa yang kalian perbuat pada Sakura. Dan satu lagi, hidup kalian tak akan pernah bahagia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Rasa lelah menghujam ditubuhnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan dan beberapa kali terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari wanita cantik berambut merah muda tersebut.

Sakura berjalan kearah luar ruangan untuk mengambil air putih di dapur kantor tersebut. Ia tak mau merepotkan _office boy_ di kantor ini hanya untuk mengambilkan air putih untuknya.

Itachi berjalan dari ruangan sang adik menuju pintu utama kantor tersebut. Rasa amarahnya masih berada di ubun-ubun. Ia ingin sekali menonjok bahkan bila perlu menampar sang adik dengan sikap dan sifatnya yang terlalu menyebalkan dan terkesan tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa sikapnya selama ini berubah karena ada seorang wanita licik yang menyamar menjadi wanita polos dan baik dihadapan keluarganya padahal didalam hati wanita tersebut, ada kebusukan yang bahkan jauh lebih busuk.

Sakura berjalan kearah ruangannya kembali setelah mengambil minuman untuknya. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan wajah tertunduk. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berjalan sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia menabrak orang lain hingga terjatuh.

Sakura berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, ia kembali merapikan pakaiannya dan membungkuk kearah orang yang telah ditabraknya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya ketika tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya.

"Itachi-_nii_?" ujar Sakura terkejut dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

Itachi menatap kearah Sakura, rasa terkejut dan kaget sebenarnya ada di benaknya. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia menatap lembut mata teduh wanita dihadapannya.

"Apa kabarmu Sakura?" tanya Itachi sambil terus tersenyum hangat.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan mantan kakak iparnya secepat ini. Jujur, ia merasa belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Itachi kali ini. Ia berusaha menghela nafs secara perlahan-lahan dan menjawab pertanyaan dari sulung Uchiha ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja Itachi-nii. Ada apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Menemui Sasuke. Ohya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura menunduk sesaat. Ia memilih diam ketimbang berbicara pada lelaki di hadapannya. Jujur, jika boleh ia berlari menjauh maka itu akan dilakukannya. Sayangnya, jika sudah bertemu seperti ini Sakura yakin, Itachi tak akan menyerah untuk menemui dirinya.

"Sudah." Balas Sakura datar.

Itachi menaikkan alis bingung. Sudah banyak perubahan pada Sakura sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sikap hangat dan ramahnya hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Yang ada hanya sikap jutek dan datarnya. Itachi yakin, bahkan sangat yakin, rasa sakit di wanita ini sangatlah besar hingga mampu merubah kepribadiannya 180 derajat.

"Kenapa kau berbicara ketus padaku Sakura?" tanya Itachi lesu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan lembut. Ia menggeleng lemah, senyum kecil terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Tidak Itachi-_nii_. Maafkan aku."

Itachi hanya tersenyum membalas perkataan Sakura. Ada rasa senang dan bahagia ketika wanita ini masih hidup mengingat bagaimana kejamnya 3 tahun lalu saat sang adik mencoba melakukan pembunuhan bersama kekasihnya untuk Sakura. Ada rasa kelegaan di hatinya bahwa Sakura masih hidup dan masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu. Hanya saja, terselip rasa sakit dan kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa mungkin Sakura sudah tidak akan mencintai Sasuke lagi.

"Kau bekerja disini juga? Sebagai apa?" tanya Itachi membuka percakapan.

Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi, senyum pahit terpampang di wajah cantiknya. "Sekretaris keuangan."

"Apa? Kau harusnya sebagai wakil Presdir Sakura!" balas Itachi sengit.

"Tidak Itachi-nii. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke lagi. Buat apa aku menginginkan jabatan itu? Lagipula itu sudah ada yang menjabat. Uchiha Karin." Jawab Sakura lesu.

Itachi mendongak kearah Sakura. Rasa amarahnya kembali membara ketika wanita dihadapannya memanggil kekasih Sasuke dengan panggilan keluarganya. Uchiha.

"Apa? Uchiha Karin?" tanya Itachi memastikan.

"Ya. Uchiha Karin, istri baru dari Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sakura mantap.

Itachi menggeleng pelan, ingin rasanya ia mematahkan semua perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Ia tak ingin Sakura salah paham dengan hubungan sang adik dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Karin itu bukan-"

"Sudahlah Itachi-_nii_. Tak usah dibahas. Aku lelah jika sudah berbicara mengenai adikmu." Tukas Sakura cepat sambil menunduk menahan tangis.

Itachi langsung menunduk sesaat mendengar penuturan mantan adik iparnya. Rasa sakit bercampur kesal teraduk menjadi satu dibenaknya. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah jika buru-buru tak ditepisnya. Ia tak ingin terlihat sakit didepan Sakura. Meski ia akui, rasa sakit mendalam juga dirasakannya seperti apa yang Sakura rasakan.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku." Ujar Itachi akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis kearahnya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi mulusnya ia tersenyum kearah lelaki dihadapannya. "Tak perlu minta maaf Itachi-_nii_. Kau tak salah." Balas Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya.

Itachi hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia tersenyum hangat kearah wanita dihadapannya. Inilah nilai tambah bagi Sakura. Ia mampu menahan rasa sakitnya dan menyembunyikannya di depan orang lain. Walau terkadang, ia menyendiri dan menangisi dirinya. Itachi tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini dan 3 tahun lalu. Sangat tahu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membantu dan membela Sakura dihadapan sang adik.

"Kau sudah makan Sakura? Ini sudah jam pulang." Kata Itachi.

"Benarkah?" Sakura melirik kearah jam mungil yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Kau benar. Aku hampir lupa."

"Kau ingin keluar sebentar? Aku ingin bercerita banyak padamu sekaligus melepas rindu." Ujar Itachi dengan nada memohon.

Sakura menghela nafas gugup. Ia ingin sekali menolak ajakan lelaki dihadapannya mengingat siapa lelaki ini. Tapi apa daya, rasa rindu dengan mantan kakak ipar yang sudah dianggap kakak sendiri olehnya ini juga besar. Mau tak mau ia menerima ajakannya. "Baiklah."

Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah Itachi. Dengan semangat, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju pintu utama kantor tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura. Kau tahu? Semenjak kau pergi dari rumah, kaa-_san_ selalu menanyakanmu setiap waktu." Ujar Itachi lesu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Ia berharap tak mendengar pernyataan itu terlontar dari lelaki di hadapannya. Ia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya mengingat hujan deras juga mengguyur wilayah Konoha. Ia berharap suara lelaki di hadapannya tak terdengar karena kuatnya suara hujan. Tapi sayang, suara lelaki itu jelas terdengar di telinganya. Ada rasa rindu dengan wanita cantik yang menjadi ibu dari mantan suaminya itu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya sering kambuh Sakura." Balasnya.

Sakura menunduk sesaat. Ia memilih untuk diam tak menjawab. Ia takut jika ia menjawab, hati kecilnya berontak untuk kembali ke mansion megah tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Itachi-_nii_. Aku tak akan kembali." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap sayu lelaki di hadapannya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya ini. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu apa jawaban yang akan dilontarkan wanita ini. Itachi berusaha untuk tidak gegabah dan sabar.

"Kau tak rindu pada kaa-_san_?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, sambil menyesap minuman hangat yang dipesannya. "Sangat rindu. Tapi maaf, keputusanku sudah bulat. Jangan pernah paksa aku untuk kembali kerumah itu."

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku mohon padamu Itachi-_nii_. Jangan beritahukan keberadaanku pada kaa-_san_ ataupun siapapun lainnya. Aku mohon." Tambahnya.

Itachi menunduk menatap karpet dibawahnya. Ia memejamkan matanyas sejenak dan menghela nafas secara perlahan-lahan.

"Aku tak janji Sakura." Batinnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku berusaha menutupi rasa sakitku dihadapan orang lain.._

_Menghapus air mataku yang jatuh sia-sia karenamu.._

_Aku berusaha.._

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Chap 3 update! Bagaimana? Makin hot tidak? Hoho :DD hiyaaaa aku ngutang fic lagiT_T hehe maafkan aku readers. Aku hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada diotakku saja kok. Dan terimakasih banyak yang mau membaca fic aku yang berjudul **Remember Me** dan **Forbbiden Love** dan memberi review. Hontou ni Arigatou :DD

Reply Review :

SSasuSSaku : aaaa terimakasih banyak sudah suka fict akuuuuu :DD aku sudah berusaha update kilat lohT_T bagaimana puas tidak dengan chapter ini? Hehe terimakasih banyakkkk udah suka fic aku yang satu lagi :DD hehe

Adem ayem : Sasuke menderita? Mungkin ada di chapter-chapter nanti. Entah kapan :D ini dibuat dulu konfliknya yaaa hoho :3

Rachel Savers : terimakasii Rachel-chan :3 ini sudap update #nyodorinchap3. Umur masing2 chara? Chapter depan akan aku tulis kok :DD

Novrie TomatoCherry : ini sudah update kilat kok :DD

SasuSakuSasoGaa : sasuke plinplan? Memang bener kok #jduagh. Disini aku buat Sasuke harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka #tertawapuas :DD hehe

Erica Christy 77 : mata elang? Hayoo masa tidak tahu mata elang sih? :DD tebak coba ;) ini sudah lanjut. Nanti bakalan diceritain kok masa lalu mereka :DD

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : sebenernya bukan Sasuke doing sih, ada Karin juga *tunjukceritadiatas nanti ketahuan kok siapa yang punya rencana busuk itu :DD mungkin ada Itachi yang bakal ngancurin mereka #kasihbocoran :DD terimakasih ;)

Eiji Namikaze : iniii sudah dilanjut yaaaaaa :DD maaf kalo kurang puas. Setiap fict sengaja aku bikin tegang fufufu~ terimakasih banyak :DD

Terimakasih yang sudah beri aku saran dan semangat menulisssss. Maaf jika fic ini terlambat, karena aku akan melanjutkan fic aku yang lain dan bahkan mau publish fic lagi #jduagh.

Akhir Kata.

REVIEW? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

130413


	4. Chapter 4 : Menyesal?

_Kebanyakan, seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Jika kau memilih yang salah, apakah kau akan menyesal nantinya?_

_Cinta segitiga memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan sangat rumit. Kau akan terjebak disalah satu sisinya. Dan harus memilih, apakah kau menang ataupun kalah nantinya. _

_Apakah aku kalah? Apakah aku menang?_

"_Aku datang, bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun lainnya. Aku datang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela berkorban untukmu dan berkata…."_

'_Aku masih mencintaimu'_

Sasuke, Gaara : 23 tahun

Sakura, Karin : 21 tahun

Itachi : 26 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **TYPO bertebaran, Alur yang tak tentu, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Choose**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : menyesal?**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya melalui jendela besar yang langsung terarah menuju hamparan jalan yang luas. Rasa sakit akibat perkataan Itachi tadi sempat membuatnya menitikkan air mata yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Rasa perih bagai tersayat benda tajam kembali menghujam bagian dalam dari tubuhnya.

_-Flashback-_

"Kenapa kau tak berniat kembali Sakura?" tanya Itachi, jujur ia merasa dirinya tak pantas menanyai hal ini pada mantan adik iparnya mengingat bagaimana kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang masih membekas di hati wanita berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku rasa, kau tahu jawabannya." Balasnya acuh. Sakura berusaha untuk menahan emosi gejolak yang ada pada dirinya karena pertanyaan bodoh yang tersu dilontarkan oleh lelaki di hadapannya.

"Sangat tahu. Kenapa kau tak mencoba semuanya dari awal? Hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke lagi. Mengulang masa-masa indah kalian. Bukankah setiap orang punya kesempatan kedua?" ujar Itachi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sang lelaki dihadapannya. Ingin rasanya ia lari menjauh dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki ini. "Kesempatan kedua? Memang benar. Aku rasa itu bisa dilakukan." Jawabnya angkuh.

Itachi melotot tak percaya. Benarkah Sakura akan kembali? Ah, seandainya itu benar pasti sangat menggemparkan dan masa-masa bahagia itu akan terjalin lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Namun tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Itachi-_nii_. Aku butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Lagipula, mungkin saja sudah ada lelaki lain yang sudah mengisi kekosongan hatiku." Tambahnya dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat.

Itachi menelan minuman yang disesapnya dengan cepat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Dia sangat shock mendengar penuturan wanita dihadapannya. "Kau berbohong Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng lemah, senyum tipis terpatri diwajah cantiknya. "Tidak."

Itachi berdehem pelan mengatasi rasa terkejutnya dengan penuturan mantan adik ipar yang selalu dinantikan oleh keluarga besar Uchiha ini. Ia berharap ini hanya lelucon Sakura yang sering dibuatnya dulu ketika masih bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tak menyesal meninggalkan Sasuke?" tanyanya. Itachi yakin, ini adalah pertanyaan yang tepat bagi Sakura. Dan alhasil? Sakura bungkam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Menyesal?" jawabnya. "Tidak."

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Terdengar helaan nafas beberapa kali dari hidungnya. Sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kursi yang tersedia di café tersebut. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit-langit café itu.

"Jika sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan. Segeralah pulang Itachi-_nii_. Jangan membuang-buang waktu." Ujar Sakura tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap air hujan yang turun hingga membasahi tanah dibawahnya. Sambil memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha menghalau rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dari benaknya. Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dari mata teduhnya yang terpejam.

Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dengan helaan nafas berat sekali lagi. Ia menatap wanita dihadapannya. Tangan kekarnya sedikit mengepal erat untuk menghalau semua rasa gugupnya hingga kata-kata itu terluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

"Satu hal yang mesti kau tahu Sakura, Sasuke masih mencintaimu masih sangat mencintaimu. Ia frustasi jika harus mengingat kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Karin hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan atas dirinya selama kau tak berada di sisinya. Ia menyesal telah melakukan hal yang hampir menghilangkan nyawamu. Maka dari itu…" jeda Itachi sejenak, "Kembalilah ke pelukan Sasuke dan lenyapkanlah rasa sakit hatimu padanya." Ujar Itachi dan segera berlalu pergi.

Bagai dihantam batu besar, hati wanita berambut merah muda itu mencelos perih. Rasa sakit dan memori kejadian 3 tahun lalu terngiang di benaknya. Ia berusaha menulikan semua pendengarannya jika lelaki itu berbicara. Tapi sayang, semua yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu selalu menjadi memori yang tak terlupakan bagi Sakura. Dan lagi-lagi air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. Ia terisak dalam diam.

_-End Of Flasback-_

Sakura menatap sayu kearah hamparan jalan luas didepannya. Hujan telah berhenti sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi sayang, kegundahan hatinya masih belum bisa terhenti laksana hujan yang berhenti membanjiri bumi. _Emerald _indahnya menatap kosong beberapa jalanan yang becek akibat hujan. Dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis, ia berjalan pelan kearah ranjang tempat tidurnya dan kembali menangis dalam diam hingga mimpi datang menemani tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pulang menuju mansion megahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hujan telah berhenti sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tapi tetap saja, kegundahan hatinya tetap tidak bisa teratasi mengingat sang ibu yang jatuh pingsan didapur dengan luka memar berada di tengkuknya. Ia menggeram kesal, kepalan tangan kekarnya memutih. Sambil terus menatap datar jalanan didepannya. Ia berusaha untuk fokus menyetir hingga sampai dirumah dengan selamat.

"Ada apa Itachi-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke, saat ini ia sudah berada di mansion megahnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar ibunya.

"Kaa-_san_ pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tadi supir kita menelepon aku dan aku segera buru-buru pulang." Jawab Itachi datar.

Sasuke menatap sang ibu yang terkulai lemas diranjang tempat tidurnya. Pikiranya kembali melayang ke masa lalu saat sang ibu jatuh sakit ada wanita berambut merah muda yang merawat sang ibu dengan kasih sayang hingga terjaga sampai pagi hanya untuk sang ibu seorang. Tapi sekarang? Dimana kekasih kacamatanya itu? Sasuke berfikir Karin bukanlah wanita yang bodoh tidak mengetahui bahwa calon mertuanya pingsan.

"Ada luka memar di leher kaa-_san_. Aku rasa, ada seseorang yang berusaha untuk memukulnya dengan benda seperti kayu atau apalah." Ujar Itachi sambil menatap kearah sang ibu.

Sasuke kembali menunduk. Tangan nya terkepal kuat hingga memutih. Ia bertekad untuk mencari seseorang yang tega memukul ibunya hingga pingsan. Nafasnya memburu. Hasrat ingin memukul seseorang melambung tinggi. Namun segera ia tahan ketika melihat sang ibu sadar.

"Kaa-_san_?" kata Sasuke lirih.

Mikoto hanya melirik sekilas kearah sang bungsu. Tatapannya lebih ia alihkan ke sang sulung. Sambil menggenggam jemari Itachi erat, sang ibu menangis terisak hingga siapa saja yang mendengarnya, hatinya akan teriris perih mendengar tangisan ibu cantik Uchiha itu.

"Aku mohon, temukan Sakura dan bawa dia kemari Itachi. Aku mohon." Lirihnya.

Itachi hanya menunduk dan lebih memilih untuk diam, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan ibu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Hatinya sedang dilemma antara harus berkata jujur atau tidak. Ia tak ingin membuat sang ibu jatuh sakit karena memikirkan Sakura, dan dia juga tak ingin Sakura kembali kerumah ini. Sama saja ia mendorong Sakura kedalam luka lama lagi.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Hatinya kembali teriris perih. Ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang kakak, menunduk. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini semua memang salahnya. Kesalahan terbesar di hidupnya. Termasuk hal bodoh yang ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana wanitamu? Harusnya dia perhatian pada kaa-_san_." Kata Itachi dengan nada tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia susah sekali dihubungi." Jawab sang adik cuek.

Itachi hanya mendengus kesal. Sambil melipat tangannya di dada, ia menatap tajam kearah sang adik. "Aku bertemu Sakura."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tajamnya. Sasuke tak percaya jika akhirnya Sakura akan bertemu dengan Itachi secepat ini. Di luar dugaannya.

"Hn."

Itachi berdehem pelan. Ia berusaha menteralisir suasana yang sempat mencekam antara dirinya dengan sang adik. "Dia bukanlah Sakura yang dulu ku kenal. Dia berubah."

"Ya." Balas Sasuke datar.

"Luka lama berdampak buruk pada dirinya." Kata Itachi dengan mata menerawang.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sambil mengepal tangannya kuat, ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis ataupun meluapkan emosinya pada sang kakak. Bagaimanapun, sang kakak tidaklah salah. Ini kesalahannya. Kesalahan terbesarnya.

Itachi menatap tajam sang adik. Mata hitamnya begitu berkilat tajam seperti tersirat rasa kebencian dan amarah dihatinya. Dengan menghela nafas bekali-kali, ia berusaha untuk tidak berbuat kasar pada sang adik.

"Bolehkah ku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Apa kau menyesal telah mencoba membunuh Sakura dan bermain dibelakangnya?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Ada raut wajah kecewa dan kesal di wajah tampan sang kakak. Ia begitu kecewa dengan sang adik yang tak bisa menjaga wanitanya dan malah berniat membunuhnya. Terlebih lagi ia harus bermain belakang dengan wanita lain.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Air mata telah mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam. Ia terisak dalamdiam. Luntur sudah kepribadiannya selama ini. Ia telihat rapuh didepan sang kakak. Air mata terus meluncur bebas dari mata kelamnya yang terpejam. Rasa sakit di hatinya terus melanda dirinya. Hanya air matalah yang mampu menetralisirnya.

"Sangat ada." Balasnya datar. Manik hitamnya terbuka. Masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia menatap sayu kearah sang kakak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam khas Uchiha.

"Jika kau menyesal, bawalah ia kemari untuk kaa-_san_. Kembalilah ke pelukannya lagi Sasuke. Kau harus bersamanya. Tinggalkan wanita kacamatamu. Dan satu lagi, penderitaanmu tidak akan berakhir disini dengan air matamu. Semuanya tak ada apa-apanya ketimbang rasa sakit yang kau torehkan pada Sakura." Kata Itachi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang adik.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri akibat perkataan sang kakak. Kata-kata itu seperti tamparan bagi hatinya. Rasa sesak menjalar ditubuhnya. Menggerogoti tubuhnya yang kian rapuh akibat rasa penyesalan yang tiada berujung.

"Jika aku diberi kesempatan kedua olehnya, aku tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku egois, aku sangat egois. Jika kau tanya aku menyesal, maka aku akan menjawab iya. Rasa sesal sudah menumpuk didalam benakku. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku yang terus dibayangi dengan perasaan bersalah. Sangat bersalah." Batinnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya. Kegundahan hatinya sudah memulih akibat semalaman menangis hingga tertidur. Maka tak bisa dipungkiri kalau matanya membengkak akibat menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, menangis dan menangis.

Sakura membuka gagang pintu. Raut wajah cantiknya diganti menjadi rasa terkejutnya dengan kehadiran pemuda berambut raven yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia berdiri menghadap rak buku yang berada didekat kursi kerjanya tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak sadar bahwa ada kehadiran pemilik ruangan itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada wanita cantik berambut merah muda ini. Langkahnya berjalan mendekati wanita tersebut hingga jarak mereka saling berdekat. Dengan reflex, Sakura berjalan mundur menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung disini. Ruang kerjamu rapi sekali ya. Nyaman sekali berada disini." Ujarnya basa-basi untuk membuka percakapan.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya. Dengan senyum sinis yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jika kau berkunjung hanya untuk berkata hal yang tak penting, sebaiknya kau keluar saja. Dan aku rasa kau tahu pintu keluarnya bukan?" tukas Sakura.

Sasuke menatap lembut kearah wanita cantik dihadapannya. Rasa rindu yang menyeruak didalam dirinya muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya kedalam dekapan hangan tubuhnya. Namun sayang, jangankan memeluknya, wanita itu saja malas jika harus menatap dirinya. Sungguh miris rasanya.

"Kau begitu membenci ku Sakura?" gumamnya lirih.

Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut. Senyum pahit terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mengatur nafasnya. Suara pemuda dihadapannya memang sangat pelan, hingga mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya. Tapi sayang, ia mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

"Sangat membencimu Sasuke!" akhirnya, kata-kata sakral itu meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil milik wanita berambut merah muda. Mata teduhnya terus menatap tajam kearah pemuda dihadapannya.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah, senyum tipis tetapi menyiratkan kepedihan terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Kau bohong Sakura."

Sakura menoleh tajam kearah pemuda itu, dengan menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia berbalik hingga punggung mungilnya yang tampak di mata sang pemuda. Ia berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan menutupnya sangat kencang. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven itu sendirian.

Sasuke menatap sayu kearah wanita bersurai merah muda yang telah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi hingga berantakan. Ia kembali terisak dalam diam. Rasa sakit kembali melanda hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan kearah pintu tersebut dan pergi entah kemana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya. Perbincangannya dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu membuat hatinya kembali diliputi rasa bersalah yang kian bertambah besar. Sasuke sempat mendengar nada suara yang terlontar dari bibir mungil tersebut yang menyiratkan kepedihan.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah luar kaca ruangannya. Hari ini wanita kacamatanya sedang tidak bersamanya karena ia pergi ke Paris untuk berbelanja baju dengan model terbaru yang sedang _ngetren_. Tentu saja, wanita ini berbeda sekali dengan wanita merah mudanya dulu. Ia lebih memilih menabung uang yang diberikannya untuk masa depan ketimbang membeli barang-barang yang tak berguna. Itulah nilai tambah untuknya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya ke kursi kerja kesayangannya. Mata kelamnya menerawang jauh kearah langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil nafas dengan tempo yang teratur. Memori otaknya masih tergambar jelas tentang senyuman cantik yang berasal dari wanita berambut merah mudanya dulu. Ya, dulu, saat mereka masih bersama sebagai pasangan suami istri yang hidup bahagia tanpa ada hambatan ataupun pihak ketiga yang menganggu.

Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. Sesekali ia terkekeh kecil jika mengingat kenangan masa lalunya yang dijalani dengan masa-masa yang indah dan penuh dengan keceriaan. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu tersebut. Bahkan bila perlu, tidak akan berbuat kesalahan hingga ia jatuh kelubang terdalam dalam dosa terbesarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dari arah dapur menuju ruangannya. Hari ini begitu banyak kejadian yang melelahkan. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, memori tentang pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut raven masih tergambar jelas di otaknya. Terdengar beberapa kali helaan nafas panjang yang terlontar dari hidung mancungnya.

Sakura menatap datar langit-langit ruangannya. Mata teduhnya menerawang jauh keatas. Rasa sesak dan sakit kembali menghinggapi benaknya. Memori tentang kejadian 3 tahun lalu ditambah dengan pertemuan dengan mantan kakak ipar menjadi salah satu penyebab rasa sesak itu.

Seandainya saja ia mati waktu lalu, mungkin kehidupannya tidak akan serumit ini. Andai saja ia mati karena kecelakaan itu, mungkin saja ia tidak akan bertemu dengan lelaki paling menyebalkan didunia ini. Ya, andai saja. Sayangnya, Tuhan belum mau mengambil nyawa darinya.

Melamunkan hal yang tak penting membuat dirinya lagi-lagi menangis. Mata teduhnya yang terpejam kembali mengeluarkan air mata keperihan guna mengikis perlahan-lahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Memori tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut raven itu masih tergambar jelas diotaknya. Bagaimana saat pemuda itu memeluknya, menciumnya dan memberi dekapan hangat pada dada bidangnya. Masih tergambar jelas di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain….**

Wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata berjalan dengan genitnya di pusat perbelanjaan ternama di kota itu. Mata merahnya mengedarkan pandangan guna mencari-cari sesuatu yang menarik untuknya. Ah, sayang sekali tidak. Ia datang ke pusat perbelanjaan ini bukan untuk berbelanja, melainkan bertemu seseorang.

"Heii," panggil wanita itu seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Pemuda yang merasa dirinya dipanggil itupun segera menoleh kearah sumber suara dan berjalan mendekat kearah wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu _dear_?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memeluk pinggang ramping wanita berkacamata itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja sayang, bagaimana denganmu disini?" tanyanya balik. Sepertinya mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung mall disini, mengingat adegan mesra diantara keduanya seperti tersirat kerinduan diantaranya.

"Kita bicarakan di hotelku saja ya." Ujar pemuda itu manja dan menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi duduk bersandar pada sofa mewah kediamannya. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan. Pertemuannya dengan wanita merah muda itu masih melekat jelas di otaknya. Nada suara yang menyiratkan kepedihan masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Raut wajah yang menampilkan senyuman tetapi menutupi kesakitan masih teringat jelas di memorinya. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari putra sulung Uchiha ini. Sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia memikirkan perkataannya waktu lalu. Ya, dia dilema.

Mikoto memandang heran putra sulungnya. Tidak biasanya ia melamunkan hingga menghela nafas bertanda bahwa dirinya sedang dirundung masalah. Mikoto berjalan mendekat kearah sang anak dan mengelus punggung lebar sang anak dengan lembut.

"Itachi, kau ada masalah nak?" tanyanya lembut.

Itachi menoleh malas ke sumber suara yang mengalun lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan sang ibu. "Tidak."

"Jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah. Siapa tau kaa-_san_ bisa membantu." Ujarnya lagi.

Rasa dilemma kembali menghinggapi benak sang anak, ia tak tahu harus berkata sejujurnya atau tidak pada sang ibu. Ia tak ingin sang ibu kembali jatuh sakit karena memikirkan wanita merah muda itu. Dan ia tak ingin juga Sakura mengalami memori pahit dirumah ini.

"Tidak. Sekarang kaa-_san_ cerita, siapa yang memukul kaa-_san_ kemarin?" tanya sang anak menyelidik.

Mikoto menunduk sesaat. Mata kelamnya menatap datar kearah karpet beludru berwarna merah dibawahnya. Sesekali ia mengerutkan dahi bingung untuk mengingat kejadian waktu lalu. "Aku tak ingat apa-apa, hanya saja aku sama-samar melihat wanita memakai kacamata dan memegang kayu. Sudah itu saja."

Itachi meloototkan matanya tak percaya. Wanita berkacamata? Sambil mengingat siapa wanita itu, ia segera menggenggam tangan mungil sang ibu.

"Besok kaa-san ikut aku ke kantor Sasuke ya." Ujar Itachi.

Sang ibu hanya mengangguk senang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, meninggalkan sang anak sendirian di ruang tengah keluarga.

Itachi menatap datar depannya. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat sejak tadi. mata kelamnya berkilat marah. Rasa kesal dan benci makin membludak di benaknya. Ia berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membantingnya kasar.

"Uzumaki Karin!" geramnya marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap datar wallpaper _handphone_nya yang terpampang gambar wanita berambut merah muda yang tersenyum manis. Senyum tipis kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya. Rasa rindu kembali menghinggap benaknya.

"Sakura…." Gumamnya lirih.

Tak lama berlangsung, pesan masuk membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia mengambil _handphone_ tersebut dan membacanya.

_**Sasuke-kun. Kirimkan aku uang ya, transfer lewat atm ku saja. Aku sedang butuh. Disini banyak sekali barang bagus.**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi bingung. Minta uang? Bukankah sewaktu ia berangkat Sasuke sudah memberinya sejumlah uang?

Sasuke mengetikkan balasan pada wanita berambut merah yang berada di Negara yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffel itu.

Perempatan siku kembali terukir di dahi mulus Sasuke. Sambil mendegus kesal, ia membaca pesan masuk tersebut.

_**Kau ini jahat sekali pada kekasihmu. Kau tidak cinta padaku ya? Cepat kirimkan saja. Atau kita putus?**_

Dengan geram, Sasuke membalas pesan tersebut dan membanting _handphone_ itu kasar hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Rasa amarah memuncak dalam dirinya. Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangannya pergi untuk menenangkan diri.

**To : Karin**

_**Terserah! Aku tak peduli. Kau ini hanya kekasih bukan istriku! Aku sudah mengirimkanmu beberapa sejumlah uang saat kau berangkat ke Paris, jika kau menginginkan putus, silahkan! Aku tak peduli.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan pelan kearah ruangannya. Ia telah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu berada di kantin kantor untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Rasa kesepian muncul di benaknya. Tidak ada pemuda berambut merah yang menemani harinya dikarenakan pemuda itu sedang pergi ke luar kota beberapa hari kedepan. Sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil, ia berjalan kearah ruangannya dan sesekali menyapa para pegawai kantor yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sakura memicingkan matanya saat melihat ada pemuda berambut raven yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan gerak cepat, ia segera berbalik untuk menghindari pemuda itu. Tapi sayang, langkahnya harus terhenti karena pemuda itu memegang lengan mungilnya erat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dingin.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Senyum sinis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Aku rasa kau tahu jawabannya. Pertanyaan bodoh!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memjit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya bertambah berdenyut nyeri sejak kejadian tadi, ditambah dengan sikap wanita merah muda itu yang berlaku sinis padanya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura ketus dan menghentakkan tangannya kasar hingga tangan kekar milik pemuda itu terlepas dari lengan mungilnya.

Sasuke menatap lembut kearah wanita dihadapannya. Rasa rindu kembali menghinggapi dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menarik wanita itu kepelukannya dan mencium aroma _cherry_ yang menjadi candu baginya. Namun bukan saat yang tepat mengingat kondisinya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Jawabnya datar.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu. Tangan mungilnya berada di depan dadanya. Ia menatap tajam kearah pemuda di hadapannya. "Bicara saja. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Rasa gugup menyerang dirinya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat guna menetralisir rasa gugupnya yang kian bertambah.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. hingga 5 menit berlangsung tak ada pembicaraan yang pasti diantara keduanya. Keadaan hening, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan satu sama lain.

Sambil menggeram kesal, Sakura menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya. Kilat kemarahan tergambar jelas di mata teduhnya."Jika tak ada yang dibicarakan, aku akan pergi!" ujarnya ketus.

Sasuke hanya menatap wanita tersebut. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia seperti mati rasa, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, dengan langkah cepat Sakura berjalan berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. Kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah cepat untuk menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sasuke menatap punggung mungil itu yang kian menjauh. Mata kelamnya kian meredup hingga terpejam. Wajah tampannya kian menunduk. Tak mampu menghadap depan. Tangan kekarnya mengepal erat hingga tampak memutih.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya dan berlalu pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Kaki jenjangnya terus membawa tubuhnya untuk menjauhi pemuda itu. Saat dirasa jarak diantara mereka sudah cukup jauh, Sakura berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangannya.

Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika mata teduhnya menangkap siluet wanita paruh baya yang sedang menatap dirinya. Tubuh mungilnya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, kaki jenjangnya tak mampu lagi berjalan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, bibir mungilnya membuka karena terkejut. Cobaan apa lagi yang harus diterimanya saat ini?

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap wanita merah muda yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Rasa rindu membludak dalam benaknya, ia segera berlari dan memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

"Sakura.." gumamnya lirih.

Sakura tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara. Tangan mungilnya bergerak bebas dengan sendirinya membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Bibi Mikoto…" panggilnya pelan dan hampir terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau berada disini nak? Kenapa tak kembali kerumah. Kemana kau selama 3 tahun ini?" tanyanya lembut seraya menatap mata teduh milik wanita dihadapannya itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita paruh baya itu yang sudah dianggap oleh ibu oleh dirinya itu. "Aku tidak kemana-mana."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut kearah wanita itu. Rasa bahagia menghinggapi hatinya. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya tak terasa lagi setelah melihat wajah cantik dari wanita rambut merah muda itu.

"Ayo kembali kerumah, aku merindukanmu Sakura." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng lemah, air mata sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis di hadapan wanita ini.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa kembali." Jawabnya lemah seraya melepaskan genggamannya dari wanita itu. Air mata sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Mikoto menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan sayu. Air mata juga telah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia terisak sambil memeluk erat wanita merah muda itu.

"Demi aku Sakura, kembalilah." Ujarnya sambil terisak.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia melepaskan pelukan dengan pelan. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak kembali kerumah tersebut. Jika ia kembali, ia takut luka lama akan kembali melekat di hatinya.

"Maafkan aku bibi, maafkan aku." Balasnya sambil menangis dan meninggalkan wanita itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng lemah, ia tak menyangka reaksi dari menantu merah mudanya itu. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata kelamnya. Rasa sesak kembali menyerang pernafasannya. Ia jatuh pingsan hingga para karyawan datang untuk membantunya dan melarikannya kerumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlari kearah ruangan milik wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia membuka gagang pintu itu kasar dan melihat wanita itu sedang melamun dengan bekas-bekas air mata yang masih tergambar jelas di pipi mulusnya.

Sakura menatap tajam pemuda yang masuk ruangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar dan berdiri menghadap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Tak tahu sopan santun heh?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Sasuke menatap wanita itu datar. _Onxy_ kelamnya masih menatap mata teduh milik wanita berambut merah muda itu. Dengan menghela nafas ia memberanikan diri berbicara pada wanita itu.

"Kaa-_san_ masuk rumah sakit. Baru saja." Katanya pelan.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang kembali terbuka karena terkejut, memori tentang pertemuannya dengan wanita itu kembali menghinggapi otaknya. Masih tergambar jelas bagaimana wanita itu menyuruh dirinya untuk kembali ke mansion megah itu. Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang benak Sakura.

"Aku akan menjenguknya." Jawab Sakura dingin seraya mengambil tas mungil miliknya dan berjalan kearah pintu ruangannya menuju rumah sakit.

Sasuke memegang lengan mungil tersebut. Ia menatap tajam kearah wanita itu. Tak peduli makian dan berontakan kasar yang meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil wanita itu.

"Berangkat bersamaku." Ujar Sasuke datar dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu menuju mobilnya.

Sakura memberontak dengan kasar. Tapi apa daya, tenaga lelaki lebih besar dibanding wanita. Ia pasrah dengan perlakuan pemuda di hadapannya. Biarlah saat ini ia mengikuti kemauan pemuda di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berlari menuju UGD rumah sakit tersebut. Rasa bersalahnya kian membesar ketika tahu keadaan wanita itu semakin parah. Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk mata teduhnya. Ia terus berlari meninggalkan pemuda berambut raven dibelakangnya.

Sakura membuka gagang pintu kamar tersebut secara perlahan, takut membuat pasien yang berada di dalamnya terbangun akibat bunyi decitan pintu yang menggema diruangan tersebut. Ia segera menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan selang infuse di pergelangan tangannya.

"Maafkan aku bibi. Maafkan aku." Kata Sakura sambil terisak.

Mikoto tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia menatap lembut kearah wanita merah muda yang menangis sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan tangisan wanita tersebut dengan menggenggam balik tangan mungil itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum lembut terpatri wi wajah cantiknya. Ia menghapus air matanya dan memandang lembut kearah wanita itu.

"Bibi tak apa? Maafkan sikapku tadi." gumamnya sambil menunduk.

Mikoto menggeleng lemah. Ia memegang pipi mulus milik wanita kesayangannya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya kesisi ranjang tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan menangis lagi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Ini bukan salahmu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat, ia menggenggam tangan rapuh milik wanita Uchiha itu dengan lembut. Sambil tersenyum ia terus melontarkan kata-kata maaf kepada wanita dihadapannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali tinggal bersamaku Sakura. Aku merindukanmu." Jawabnya lemah.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Rasa dilema menyerang benaknya. Ia tak ingin membuat wanita ini kembali jatuh sakit karena memikirkan dirinya. Cobaan apa lagi yang diberi Tuhan untuknya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan tinggal bersama bibi. Sekarang bibi beristirahat ya, aku akan menemanimu disini." Kata Sakura riang sambil membantu Mikoto membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimutinya hingga tertidur.

Sakura menatap sendu wajah milik ibu dari dua Uchiha itu. Sambil memejamkan matanya, ia terus menggumam kata-kata yang membuat hatinya kembali teriris perih.

"Bukannya aku menolak kemauanmu bibi. Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi ibuku. Hanya saja, kau tak tahu kejadian sebenarnya yang aku alami. Aku hanya menggunakan topeng dibalik kehidupanku. Aku tak mau kau mengetahui semua yang aku alami. Aku tak ingin kau merasakan penderitaan yang aku alami bibi. Cukup aku saja yang tersakiti. Memori rumahmu yang telah menorehkan luka didalam hatiku. Perbuatan putra bungsumu yang menyebabkan aku membenci rumah itu. Luka lama yang sulit terobati." Gumam Sakura terisak.

Tanpa ia sadari tentunya, ada pemuda berambut raven yang mendengar semua perkataannya dibalik pintu tersebut. Ia mendengar semua perkataan wanita didalamnya. Rasa penyesalan kembali menghinggapi hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan jatuh terduduk didepan ruangan tersebut. Ia menutupi wajahnya di antara lututnya. Sambil terisak dalam diam, ia terus menggumamkan nama wanita merah muda tersebut.

"Sakura…..maafkan aku." Lirihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika aku pergi nanti, dan tidak akan kembali.. apa kau menyesal?_

_Apa kau akan merindukanku?_

_Apa kau akan terus memanggil namaku didalam keseharianmu?_

**.**

**.**

Tbc.

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Hiyaaaa kembali lagi dengan chap 4! :DD bagaimana? Disini Sakura udah ketemu ibunya Saskeyyy loh ;) aaaaaaa ini chapter yang sengaja udah aku bikin panjang. Kurang panjang ya? Udah hampir 5000 words loh. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan aku buat panjang lagi :DD hurtnya udah kerasa belom? Apa masih ada yang kurang? #banyaktanyaluthor hehe.

Reply review :

Sasusaku lovers : hohoho gomen ^^ maafkan akuuu, ini udah aku buat panjang kok, yaa walaupun ga panjang2 banget hehe aku usahain panjang deh chapter kedepannya :DD

Erica Christy 77 : maafkan akuuuu Erica-san :DD ini udah aku buat sedikit panjang kokkkk. Chapter depan bakal aku bikin panjang lagi mengingat konflik makin HOT :D hehe

Hatsune Cherry : Silahkan hatsuneeee :DD aaaa kapan fic kamu dilanjut yang Devil Bride? #nodongSasuke :DD

Akasuna Anggi : terimakasiiiiii :DDD sasuke suka sama Karin? Itu udah ada jawabannya diatas #nunjuk chap 3

Brown Cinnamon : aaaaa terimakasiiiiiiii #pelukBrown :DDD ini sudah update kilat belum? #puppyeyes hehe :D

The Savers : terimakasiiiii hehe ini udah aku buat rada panjang kokkkk kalau masih kurang, mungkin chap selanjutnya bakalan dibikin panjang :D

Tsurugi De Lelouch : Hiyaaaaaaaaaa jitak Sasuke bareng yuk? #dichidori hehe :DD aa typo selalu mengganggu memang :(( terimakasihhh :DD

SsasuSsaku : ini sudah updateee :DD udah aku buat sedikit panjang #lho? Mungkin chap depan akan panjang :3

XXXSS : ini sudah ketemu Mikoto lohhhh #joget :DD ini udah aku buat sedikit panjang. Chapter depan mungkin akan panjang :DDD

Chacha : ini sudah update kilaaaaaaaaat

Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix : mungkin ga ada naruto dan lain2. Eh tak tau jugaa hehe tergantung idenya juga sih :DD terimakasiiiii :DDD

Sasusaku Uchiha : ini sudah updateee :D

Qkass : ini udah aku buat panjangggggg. Chapter depan akan panjang lagi koooook :DDD

Terimakasih yang udah review dan fav + follow :D aku mungkin bakalan update lama karena tugas sastra yang kian menumpuk #tunjuk buku. Dan aku bakal update fic aku yang nganggur buat dilanjutin :D

Akhir Kata,

Review? :D

Sign

.

.

Ananda Putri Hassbrina

150413


	5. Chapter 5 : The Strongest Girl

_Kebanyakan, seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Jika kau memilih yang salah, apakah kau akan menyesal nantinya?_

_Cinta segitiga memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan sangat rumit. Kau akan terjebak disalah satu sisinya. Dan harus memilih, apakah kau menang ataupun kalah nantinya. _

_Apakah aku kalah? Apakah aku menang?_

"_Aku datang, bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun lainnya. Aku datang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela berkorban untukmu dan berkata…."_

'_Aku masih mencintaimu'_

Sasuke, Gaara : 23 tahun

Sakura, Karin : 21 tahun

Itachi : 26 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **TYPO bertebaran, Alur yang tak tentu, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Choose**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : The Strongest Girl**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Dengan mata yang sembab akibat menangis, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi kamar rawat tersebut dan mencuci mukanya.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia membuka pintu kamar ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan wanita paruh baya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tersebut.

Dengan muka yang cerah, Sakura membuka pintu tersebut. Dan alhasil,raut wajah berubah menjadi terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda berambut raven yang sedang tertidur menyandar pada pintu tersebut. Helaian poninya menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya. Dengan memasang muka datar, Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu, berlutut hingga menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya agar sejajar.

"Aku rasa, kau tahu semua perkataan yang aku ucapkan kemarin." Ujar Sakura datar sambil memandangi wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Kemarin adalah air mata terakhir yang aku keluarkan untuk menangisimu Sasuke, aku akan menjadi wanita kuat yang akan bangkit melawan keterpurukan atas sikapmu selama ini." Tambahnya.

"Dan aku akan membalaskan semua penderitaanku yang pernah kau torehkan padaku bersama wanita busukmu itu." Tambah Sakura dan memegang pipi tirus pemuda tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manis yang terakhir untuk pemuda itu. Dengan gerak cepat, ia berdiri dan pergi menjauh dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya cepat, rasa bersalah dan penyesalan kembali menghinggapi benaknya. Ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak tadi dan ia mendengar semua perkataan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Sambil menunduk mukanya dalam, ia kembali terisak menangisi wanita itu sambil memegang dadanya yang kembali berdenyut nyeri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit itu. Sambil menghirup udara bebas, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menangisi pemuda berambut raven itu lagi. Ya, ia harus kuat.

"Aku harus kuat. Ya, mulai hari ini aku harus kuat." ucap Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tak penting Sakura," ujar suara baritone datar yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Gaara-_kun_." ucap Sakura sambil berlari memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku merindukanmu." Kata Sakura lagi sambil memeluk pemuda itu erat.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Ia membalas pelukan wanita itu erat sambil menyesapi aroma _cherry_ yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari tentunya, ada pemuda berambut raven yang melihat adegan mesra mereka berdua. Tatapannya kosong dan sesekali menghela nafas berat. Tangan kekarnya mengepal erat hingga memutih. Dengan menahan amarah, ia pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dan masuk kedalam rumah sakit itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bandara International Paris

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya. Hari ini ia akan pulang menuju Konoha, sudah 3 hari ia berada di kota yang terkenal dengan menara Eiffel itu. Sejak kejadian sang ibu yang pingsan, ia keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri di mansion miliknya yang berada di Paris. Dan sudah tidak terasa bahwa ia sudah 3 hari berada di Paris.

Sambil bersandar pada kursi tunggu yang disediakan oleh pihak bendahara itu. Mata kelamnya terus berkeliling seperti mencari sesuatu. Pandangannya terus ia alihkan pada sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang beradegan mesra didepan umum.

"Karin?" kata Itachi terkejut. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati pasangan tersebut. Ia mengendap-ngendap bak pencuri yang akan mencuri sesuatu. Dengan mata hitamnya yang terus menatap pasangan itu tajam ia terus melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan pasangan tersebut.

"_Dear_, apa kau akan kembali lagi kesini? Bukankah kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke?" ucap lelaki itu sambil memeluk pinggang wanita berkacamata itu erat.

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak akan putus dengan Uchiha itu. Pesan kemarin hanya ancaman saja kok. Aku tidak akan melepaskan pemuda itu begitu saja." Jawab wanita itu dengan suara yang menggoda.

"Kau sudah banyak menjerumuskannya kedalam lubang kesesatan, kau sudah menghasut dirinya untuk membunuh istrinya sendiri dengan perkataanmu. Kau menjadi pihak ketiga diantara mereka selama 3 tahun lamanya. Dan kau juga yang membunuh jan—"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas lagi tentang masalah itu sayang. Sepertinya pesawatku akan tiba, aku akan bersiap-siap. Sampai jumpa." Tukas wanita itu cepat dan segera pergi menjauha dari lelaki itu.

Sambil tertunduk dalam, Itachi sudah mendengar semua perkataan wanita tadi dengan lelaki yang bersamanya. Rasa amarah memuncak dalam dirinya. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat sejak tadi. Dengan nafas memburu, ia pergi mengikuti wanita berkacamata tadi hingga pesawatnya tiba dan membawa dirinya pulang ke Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat dimana wanita paruh baya itu dirawat. Kaki jenjangnya terus menyusuri rumah sakit itu. Mata teduhnya terus mengedarkan pandangannya kearah rumah sakit tersebut. Hingga akhirnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar rawat dimana wanita paruh baya itu terbaring.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan-lahan. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mendekati ranjang tersebut dan menaruh keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan diatas meja.

"Bibi, apa kau sudah merasa membaik?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Sudah, mungkin nanti sore aku bisa pulang. Apa kau ikut bersamaku juga nak?" ucap Mikoto lembut.

Sakura menatap kosong mata kelam milik wanita dihadapannya. Dengan memasang senyum manis ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa kebimbangan hatinya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku akan pikirkan lagi."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan wanita kesayangannya. Ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat. "Pulanglah nak, itu rumahmu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Masih dengan memasang senyum palsu andalannya.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke pasti merindukanmu," jawab Mikoto dengan nada suara yang lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Pandangannya kembali kosong menatap lantai rumah sakit itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kembali menghela nafas perlahan.

"Tidak bibi, akan aku pikirkan lagi." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk setuju dan kembali memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat dengan tangan pucatnya masih menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik wanita berambut merah muda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi berjalan menyusuri lorong bandara itu dengan amarah yang masih menggebu-gebu. Jika orang menatapnya, terlihat sekali ada aura membunuh yang berada disekelilingnya. Tatapan tajamnya masih ia layangkan pada wanita berkacamata yang sedang berjalan dengan genitnya di lorong bandara itu. Sesekali wanita itu mengerling nakal pada pemuda tampan yang lewat didepan matanya.

Itachi memberhentikan langkahnya ketika wanita berambut merah itu seperti menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan cepat, ia segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung penumpang lainnya yang baru turun dari pesawat seperti dirinya.

Wanita itu terus mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekelilingnya, rasa penasaran masih tampak di wajahnya. Dengan menggendikan bahu tidak peduli, ia kembali berjalan. Itachi menghela nafas lega karena dirinya tidak ketahuan oleh wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari kamar rawat tersebut secara perlahan-lahan. Ia harus kembali menuju kantornya untuk bekerja. Tanpa sadar, dirinya menabrak pemuda berambut raven didepannya hingga terjatuh.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara lembut.

Sakura menoleh tajam kearah pemuda itu. Ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya sempat berantakan. Senyum sinis masih terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya. "Tidak."

Sasuke membalas perkataan wanita itu dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia terus memandang mata teduh milik wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aaaa singkirkan muka polosmu itu dari hadapanku tuan Uchiha, aku muak dengan tingkah polosmu yang mengada-ngada." Ujar Sakura ketus.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, terkejut dengan perlakuan wanita dihadapannya yang begitu kasar.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil suara manja dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara. Dan ia mendapati wanita berkacamat sedang melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Karin hanya tersenyum manis. Ia memeluk pemuda itu erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu. "Aku merindukanmu dan aku dengar kaa-_san_ masuk rumah sakit. Jadi aku datang kesini."

Sasuke menatap datar wanita dihadapannya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah wanita berambut merah muda yang menatap dirinya dengan wanita itu dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Jika ingin bermesraan, jangan ditempat umum nona. Tingkahmu memuakkan." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum sinis.

Karin melepas pelukannya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia menatap tajam wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. "Tch! Menganggu."

Sakura terkekeh sinis mendnegar gerutu dari wanita berkacamata itu. "Mengganggu? Dimana otakmu nona, ini tempat umum. Tingkahmu seperti anak kecil yang merindukan kakaknya. Membosankan."

Karin mendorong tubuh mungil Sakura hingga kepalanya terbentur pintu tersebut. Sakura meringis kesakitan, ia menatap tajam wanita berkacamata itu yang tertawa mengejek kearahnya.

Dengan gerak cepat, Sakura mendorong tubuh wanita itu hingga dirinya jatuh kelantai. Senyum kebencian masih terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya, ia mendengus meremehkan wanita itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar pertikaian antara kedua wanita tersebut.

"Ingat baik-baik nona, jika kau masih berani menggunakan cara fisik untuk menyakitiku, aku akan menggunakan cara yang sedikit halus untuk menyakitimu. Dan ingat, hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang. Karena aku, akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri bersama kekasih ravenmu." Ujar Sakura sambil menampar keras pipi Karin hingga tampak bekas tamparan itu memerah.

Karin melotot tak percaya dengan ucapan wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ia berusaha melepas paksa tangan mungil tersebut dan berdiri dengan kondisi wajah yang memerah akibat tamparan wanita itu.

"Masih kuat berdiri heh?" tanya Sakura sarkatis.

Karin hendak menampar wanita dihadapannya ini. Tapi sayang, kegiatannya harus dihentikan oleh lengan kekar yang menahan lengannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Karin tak percaya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar wanita dihadapannya. Dengan kasar, ia melepas paksa genggaman tangannya pada wanita berkacamata itu.

Sakura hanya terkekeh sinis melihat aksi pemuda berambut raven itu. "Aksimu bagus juga tuan Uchiha, aku merasa tersanjung diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi sayang, tingkahmu bagai pahlawan kesiangan. Aku tak butuh belasan kasihan darimu." Ucap Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasuke menatap kosong punggung mungil yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia menunduk dalam dan bergegas masuk keruangan sang ibu meninggalkan wanita merahnya itu sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berdiri didepan pintu utama rumah sakit tersebut. Mata teduhnya terus bergulir kesana dan kesini seperti mencari seseorang. Dan gotcha! Ia berhasil menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Gaara! Kemariii," panggil Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya tinggi.

Gaara segera berlari mendekat kearah wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Ayo, kau ingin makan siang tidak?"

Dengan cepat, Sakura segera mengangguk setuju dan menggenggam tangan kekar milik pemuda berambut merah itu untuk segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap kosong gelas dihadapannya. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat dari bibir mungil wanita itu. _Emerald_ teduhnya terus bergerak tak menentu ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dan alhasil membuat pemuda dihadapannya mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Sakura?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura segera menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut. Senyum tipis terpatri diwajah cantiknya. "Aku hanya bingung,"

Sekarang giliran Gaara yang dibuat bingung oleh perkataan wanita dihadapannya. "Kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa denganmu?"

"Aku diharuskan tinggal di Mansion itu. Jika aku tinggal disana, sama saja aku akan membuka luka lama." ucap Sakura pelan.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Ini menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja café tersebut. "Turuti saja kemauannya,"

Sakura menoleh kaget kearah pemuda itu. Raut wajah kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Alasan?"

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita bersurai pink di hadapannya. "Buatlah Sasuke dan wanitanya menderita dirumah itu Sakura. Lakukanlah yang mesti kau lakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan padamu dirumah itu." jawab Gaara datar.

Sakura tersenyum manis menyetujui perkataan pemuda dihadapannya. Memang tak salah berteman dengan pemuda ini. Sejak 3 tahun lalu, Gaara-lah yang mengerti akan keadaan dirinya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"_Arigatou_, aku akan mengikuti semua rencanamu Gaara-_kun_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi menghempaskan bokongnya dnegan kasar di sofa empuk mansion rumahnya. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan, kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri sejak tadi di Paris. Rasa lelah yang memuncak ditambah emosi yang meluap-luap sedang melanda dirinya. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan seluruh pikirannya.

"Tch! Bodoh! Wanita itu selingkuh dari Sasuke." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Itachi menoleh kearah pintu utama ketika mendengar ada seseorang masuk. Rasa amarahnya makin memuncak ketika siapa yang tiba di rumahnya.

"Itachi-_nii_, kau sudah pulang? Aku merindukanmu," ucap wanita berkacamata itu sambil memposisikan tempat yang nyaman untuknya duduk bersama pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya.

Itachi tersenyum sinis kepada wanita berkacamata dihadapannya yang memasang wajah polos. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah sok polo situ. Tapi sayang, harus ia tahan mati-matian agara imejnya sebagai Uchiha tidak jatuh hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau di Paris juga Karin?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum sinis.

Karin meneguk ludahnya cepat, ia berusaha tenang menghadapai pemuda dihadapannya. "Ya,"

Itachi kembali tersenyum, kini ia kembali memasang wajah polos yang dibuat-buat. "Kenapa kita tidak bertemu ya? Ah, lebih tepatnya kau yang tidak mengetahui keberadaanku," ujar Itachi.

Karin meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran deras dari pelipisnya. Ia terus memandang pemuda dihadapannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara.

Itachi menyeringai melihat reaksi wanita dihadapannya. Ia sudah mengetahui smeuanya. Tinggal merencanakan sesuatu saja untuk membalaskan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh ibunya dan matan adik iparnya. Ia melirik kearah sang adik yang menatap dirinya dan wanita disampingnya bergiliran.

"Sasuke, aku sudah menemukan orang yang memukul kaa-_san_ waktu itu," ujar Itachi datar.

Sasuke segera menoleh kearah sang kakak. Dengan raut wajah penasaran, ia terus mendengarkan sang kakak berbicara.

"Ya, jika aku kasitahu, mungkin kau akan shock Sasuke." Jawab Itachi sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia ingin segera menampar seseorang bahkan bila perlu membunuhnya yang berani menyentuh keluarganya, termasuk sang ibu. "Siapa orangnya?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sang adik. Ah, ia tak mau peperangan akan berlangsung secepat ini. Ia harus melakukan rencana terlebih dahulu agar terlihat menyenangkan. Sambil memasang mimic serius dan sesekali tersenyum sinis. Tatapan tajamnya terus melirik kearah wanita disamping sang adik yang sudah berkeringat dingin sejak tadi.

"Tanyakan saja pada wanita disebelahmu," kata Itachi datar dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu di ruang tamu.

Sasuke menatap bingung sang kakak yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya. Raut wajah bingung sekaligus kesal tercampur dalam dirinya. Ia segera menoleh kearah wanita disebelahnya yang sedang menggigit bibirnya kasar dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Jika aku tahu yang memukul kaa-_san_ adalah kau, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu. Aku tidak akan main-main kali ini." Ucap Sasuke datar dan segera berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Karin menoleh dengan cepat kearah pemuda berambut raven yang sudah menghilang dari sisinya sejak tadi. Keringat dingin masih berucuran dari dahinya. Ia tak tahu harus bebruat apa kali ini.

"Dasar kakak-adik tak tahu diri! Kalian semua menyebalkan!" geram Karin kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan anggun melewati lorong rumah sakit itu. Hari ini, Bibi Mikoto sudah diperbolehkan pulang kerumah mengingat kondisinya yang kian membaik. Sakura sengaja menjemput wanita Uchiha itu dan mengantarnya kerumah wanita itu.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar rawat itu secara perlahan-lahan. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya, ia menoleh kearah pasien yang berada dikamar tersebut. "Sepertinya bibi sudah siap pulang," ucap Sakura dengan semnagat.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan pakaiannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan dengan gerak cepat ia membantu wanita itu merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku bantu," tukas Sakura cepat sambil tersenyum.

Mikoto hanya mengangguk senang dan senyum manis terpancar di wajah pucat miliknya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut panjang milik wanita tersebut dengan sayang.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang bi. Aku antar," ucap Sakura semangat sambil membawa koper milik wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi duduk diruang tengah mansionnya sambil menyesap kopi hitam di mejanya. Sesekali pandangannya menatap tajam wanita dan sang adik dihadapannya. Ingin sekali ia membicarakan tentang wanita berkacamata yang ia temui di bandara Paris kemarin. Ia ingin membongkar semuanya. Tapi sayang, waktunya tidak tepat. Baik Sasuke maupun Karin belum harus mengetahuinya. Itachi harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan wanita disamping sang adik, meskipun nanti sang adik akan ikut terseret dalam rencananya. Karena peran utamanya adalah sang adik.

"Ehem," dehem Itachi membuka percakapan yang sejak tadi hening. Masing-masing dari pihak belum mau membuka mulutnya. Mereka masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke menatap datar kearah sang kakak. Pancaran mata kelamnya hanya menatap kosong sang kakak. Begitupun dengan isi otaknya. Kosong. Tak ada apapun.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan Itachi-nii?" tanya Karin gugup. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya di depan calon kakak iparnya. Ia hanya berharap kakak dari kekasihnya tak mengetahui dirinya saat berada di Paris waktu lalu.

Itachi melirik sekilas kearah wanita berkacamata itu. Ia menghela nafas bosan yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku tahu Uzumaki Karin, banyak sekali rahasia yang kau sembunyikan dari Sasuke dan aku," ucap Itachi datar.

Karin meneguk ludahnya kasar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya menatap tajam dirinya. Seolah menuntut jawaban dari dirinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar sekali lagi."Tidak ada,"

Itachi hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapinya. Mata kelamnya masih terpejam sejak tadi. "Jangan membohongi kami, mungkin adikku memang bodoh, tapi tidak denganku, aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dibodohi begitu saja."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan tajamnya. Enak saja ia mengatai dirinya bodoh. "Apa maksudmu berkata aku bodoh?" tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Memang bodoh, sejak dulu dan sekarang kau adalah lelaki terbodoh yang berasal dari Uchiha," desis Itachi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia ingin menampar keras lelaki yang notabene adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli, saat ini amarahnya lebih dominan ketimbang hati nuraninya. Ia menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan kasar hingga mampu membuat wanita disebelahnya berjengit terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudah muak aku dengan tingkah menyebalkan darimu! Jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau adalah kakak-ku dengan seenaknya kau mengejekku dengan candaan tak lucu dari dirimu? Kau menyebalkan," geram Sasuke.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan sang adik. Pembawannya benar-benar tenang. Tak peduli geraman dan cacian sang adik yang ia lontarkan untuknya.

"Jika kau bukan orang bodoh, untuk apa kau menjalankan 3 tahun berpacaran dengan Sakura dan 1 tahun bersamanya dengan ikatan pernikahan dan hancur karena kau lebih memilih wanita jalang yang menjadi pihak ketiga dikehidupanmu ketimbang wanita yang sudah bersamamu selama 4 tahun lamanya? Kau menikahi Sakura disaat umurnya masih 18 tahun Sasuke," kata Itachi tenang.

"Jika saja aku tahu jadinya seperti ini, tidak akan aku biarkan Sakura menderita karena ulahmu dan ulah wanita disebelahmu. Itu cukup membuat hatiku menjerit perih melihat perlakuanmu terlebih saat kau mencoba melenyapkan dirinya dari kehidupanmu," tambahnya.

Sasuke tertunduk mendegar perkataan sang kakak dihadapannya. Rasa perih dan perasaan menyesal kembali mengiris hatinya. "Aku melakukannya karena ia tak kunjung memberikan keturunan bagi Uchiha," elak Sasuke.

Itachi kembali tersenyum sinis kearah sang adik. Raut wajah amarah kembali terpampang jelas di wajah sang sulung tersebut. "Kata siapa? Kau saja yang terlalu asik dengan duniamu hingga tak tahu keadaan istrimu."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak seolah meminta penjelasan lebih dari perkataannya. Dan tatapan matanya tertangkap jelas oleh sang kakak. Itachi masih memasang wajah datar sekaligus menyiratkan rasa amarah. "Tanyakan kembali pada wanita disebelahmu," jawab Itachi datar.

Dengan gerak cepat Sasuke menoleh kearah wanita disebelahnya yang menatap dirinya dengan gugup. Rasa penasaran kembali memuncak dalam benaknya, ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Harus!

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Karin menggeleng cepat. Sedangkan Itachi menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jawab!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Karin terus menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Rasa gugup dan takut makin menjadi-jadi. Ia takut, bahkan sangat takut. Ia terpojok dengan keadaan saat ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas cepat. Rasa amarah masih berada di puncak ubun-ubunnya. Ia ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti dari bibir wanita disampingnya.

"Terserah!" balas Sasuke acuh dan segera pergi meninggalkan sang kakak dan wanita berkacamata itu di ruang tengah.

Karin menangis sesegukan. Air mata telah membasahi pipinya sejak tadi. Hatinya teriris perih ketika pemuda berambut raven itu membentaknya.

Itachi menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Senyum kemenangan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya. "Tidak perlu bersandiwara dengan menangis sepert itu Uzumaki Karin, tingkahmu memuakkan. Ada kalanya kau harus menerima sesuatu seperti ini. Menyakitkan bukan? Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat kau masuk didalam kehidupannya. Dan ingat satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu menangis," ucap Itachi datar dan berlalu pergi.

Karin menatap punggung sulung Uchiha itu dengan pandangan tajam. Matanya tampak mengabur akibat air mata yang terus turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" gumamnya menyeringai sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikoto membuka pintu utama rumahnya perlahan-lahan. Dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat pucat, ia berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke mansion megahnya. Tak lupa, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan mungil milik wanita berambut merah muda dibelakangnya. Ia sangat bahagia karena berhasil membawa pulang menantu tercintanya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling dalam mansion tersebut. 3 tahun lamanya ia pergi dari mansion tersebut tidak banyak perubahan dari mansion megah itu. Hanya ada beberapa yang direnov ulang.

"Ayo masuk Sakura, aku yakin kau pasti merindukan rumah ini bukan?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam disbanding menjawab perkataan wanita itu.

Itachi turun dari tangga dalam yag langsung menghubungkannya dengan ruang tamu mansion tersebut. Rasa terkejut sekaligus bahagia muncul ketika sang ibu sudah pulang dan ditambah wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk disebelahnya yang menatap datar sekeliling rumahnya. Dengan gerak cepat, ia mendekati sang ibu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kaa-_san_," ucap Itachi lirih.

Mikoto membalas pelukan sang anak. Tangis haru mengalir dari pelupuk mata kelam sang ibu. Ia sangat merindukan sang anak yang pergi ke Paris secara diam-diam.

"Aku membawa pulang menantuku," kata Mikoto riang.

Itachi menoleh kearah Sakura yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar. Tak ada raut kesedihan ataupun kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah cantiknya. Hanya datar, tak ada apapun.

Itachi berdehem pelan untuk membuka percakapan yang sejak tadi hening. Ia menatap lembut kearah mata teduh sang adik ipar. Seulas senyum tipis terpancar di wajah tampannya. "Akhirnya kau mau kembali Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh kearah lelaki yang berbicara padanya. Senyum angkuh terpatri d wajah cantiknya. Wanita paruh baya yang tadi bersamanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Aku kembali bukan karena untuk adikmu, aku kembali karena aku menyayangi bibi Mikoto. Ya, bisa dibilang aku kembali untuk balas dendam." desis Sakura angkuh.

Itachi hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia kembali memandang lembut kearah wanita bermata teduh dihadapannya. Senyum tulus ia berikan pada wanita tersebut. "Aku akan membantumu, walaupun itu harus menyingkirkan adikku sendiri." Jawab Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng lemah menanggapi perkataan lelaki dihadapannya. Ia tak boleh ikut andil dalam rencana ini. Biarlah dirinya seorang yang melakukaknnya. "Tidak perlu," balas Sakura datar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Permainan tidak akan seru jika kau ikut andil Itachi-_nii_," tukas Sakura datar.

Itachi tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan sesekali menghela nafas. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Sakura, tidak usah kau tutupi."

Sakura menoleh tajam kearah lelaki dihadapannya. Tatapan tajamnya ia layangkan pada lelaki sulung bermarga Uchiha ini. Senyum sinis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sifatku? Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang mencampuri urusanku dan berlagak sebagai pelindung diriku. Itu memuakkan,"

Itachi terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab perkataan wanita bersurai merah muda ini.

"Sudahlah Itachi-_nii_, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu." ucap Sakura malas.

"Dimana kamarku? Aku ingin segera merebahkan diri. Menenangkan pikiranku. Ya, siapa tau saja entah hari ini atau besok aku berubah pikiran itu keluar dari rumah ini," tambahnya dengan nada mengejek.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi wanita dihadapannya. Tangan kekarnya bergerak untuk mengacak-acak rambut merah muda yang menjadi cirri khas dari wanita dihadapannya. "Diatas Sakura,"

Sakura segera mengangguk dan membawa tas mungilnya menuju kamar barunya. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang sulung di ruang tamu tersebut.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri rumah mansion tersebut. Kaki jenjangnya terus membawanya berkeliling mansion tersebut dengan riang. Ia sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat keadaan mansion yang belum berubah total. Hanya ada beberapa yang tampak berbeda.

Hingga langkahnya harus terhenti didepan pintu kamar yang nanti akan menjadi kamar untuknya. Mata teduhnya menatap kosong pintu tersebut. Dengan gerak cepat, tangan mungilnya membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar barunya. Tidak sebesar ruangan yang lainnya. Kamar tersebut terkesan lebih kecil tetapi membuat sang pemilik merasa nyaman. Dilengkapi dengan pendingin ruangan, ranjang yang berukurang king size dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya.

Sakura melempar tas mungilnya hingga mendarat tepat di atas kasur king sizenya. Ia segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan segera berjalan kearah ruang makan mansion ini. Bibi Mikoto memanggilnya untuk makan malam bersama. Mau tak mau Sakura harus menurutinya. Ia tak mau membuat orang yang disayanginya itu kembali jatuh sakit karena memikirkan dirinya.

"Sakura, kemari sayang," panggil bibi Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja makan tersebut. Mata teduhnya terus menyapu seisi ruangan itu dan hasilnya? Ia menemukan pemuda berambut raven yang disebelahnya duduk seorang wanita berkacamata yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan membunuh? Seulas senyum sinis mengembang diwajah cantiknya. Ia membalas tatapan wanita itu tak kalah tajamnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menunduk dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Berusaha tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan sang kakak memandang 2 wanita tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia berdehem keras untuk menghentikan kedua wanita tersebut.

"Duduklah Sakura," ucap Itachi datar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura segera berjalan mendekati meja tersebut dan duduk disamping sang sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Aku selesai," kata pemuda berambut raven itu dengan tegas. Mata kelamnya menatap wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut. Entah mengapa rasa tak nafsu makan menyerang dirinya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya dan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya diatas kasur empuk kesayangannya tersebut. Senyum kepedihan terpatri di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura merapikan piring-piring kotor bekas keluarga Uchiha itu makan. Dengan dibantu wanita berkacamata itu. Entahlah, ia malas menanggapi wanita tersebut. Keheningan kembali melanda ruang makan tersebut yang hanya diisi dengan dirinya dan wanita berkacama itu.

Karin memegang gelas bekas minumnya. Ia melirik sedikit kearah wanita merah muda itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat wanita berkacamata itu melirik dirinya. Entah mengapa ada rasa ingin segera membunuh wanita tersebut dengan pisau dapur yang tepat berada didepanya. Namun, niat itu ia urungkan mengingat masih banyak rencanan yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghancurkan wanita berkacamata itu.

"Jangan melirikku seperti itu bodoh. Aku merasa seperti hantu yang kau lirik," kata Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

Karin memegang gelas yang berada digenggamannya sangat erat, hingga tampak sedikit retakan yang berada di sisi gelas tersebut.

"Kau takut padaku karena aku tinggal disini?" tanya Sakura.

"…."

"Pengecut sekali dirimu, ayolah permainan tidak akan seru jika kau hanya diam saja. Kau kalah argument denganku?" tambahnya disertai seringai kecil.

Karin tetap bungkam tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita dibelakangnya. Ia makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas tersebut hingga bunyi pecahan kaca.

PRANGGG

Sakura makin tersenyum kemenangan melihat tingkah wanita dihadapannya. Ia berhasil membuat wanita berkacamata itu kalah dalam argumentnya. Seringai sinis terus tergambar diwajah cantiknya.

"Apa tanganmu berdarah? Kau terluka? Aku rasa lukanya tidak terlalu lebar dan hanya goresan kecil. Tak sebanding dengan lukaku," desis Sakura tajam.

Lagi-lagi Karin tak menghiraukan perkataan wanita berambut merah muda itu. ia terus menatap datar telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat pecahan kaca tersebut.

"Percuma berbicara denganmu. Kau seperti orang bisu yang tak bisa berbicara apapun. Konyol sekali." ucap Sakura tajam dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

Sakura menoleh sesaat kewanita tersebut. Tak ada pergerakan dari wanita itu, hanya saja ada darah yang mengalir dari telapak tangan wanita itu. "Ingatlah satu hal Karin, aku kembali. Dan peperangan baru antar kita akan dimulai. Bersiaplah," ucap Sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan wanita tersebut sendirian.

"Aku tunggu Haruno…." Jawabnya sinis.

.

.

.

.

_Dihadapkan dengan pilihan sulit…_

_Aku akan menjadi wanita yang kuat dan tidak lemah dengan penderitaan yang aku alami…_

_Aku berjanji…_

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Hiyaaaaa kembali lagi bersama aku disiniiii:DD maaf sekali jika updatenya telat, kan pernah aku bilang kalau my lappie sedang rusak. Dan baru benar kemarin :( ditambah dengan tugas + pengamatan yang kian menumpuk membuat aku harus melupakan sejenak ff. tapi tenang saja, aku berusaha untuk tidak hiatus kok :3 doakan sajaa ya :DD

Reply Review :

Mitchiru1312jo : thank you :D ini sudah update :3

Akasuna Anggi : hihihi nanti ketahuan kok bagaimana Karin yang sebenarnya :DD lihat saja yang diatasss :3

Erica Christy 77 : mereka belum putus kok :D #ditendang lihat sajaa chapter 5 ini huhuhu :DD aaa terimakasiiiih :3

Brown Cinnamon : huhuuu nanti pasti ada gilirannya kok :DD aka nada waktu dimana saskeey akan menderitaa :3 #pelukSasori? #loh? Hehe

Guest : hehe terimakasiiii untuk sarannya :DD tidaak itu hanya kemarin-kemarin sajaa. Kedepannya aku buat Sakura makin kuat kok :DD ka nada Gaara disampingnyaa :3

Sasusakusasogaa : tidaaaaaaaak, Sakura tidak boleh menderita :'( itu hanya chap kemarin kok. Chap selanjutnya mungkin tidaaaaak :D

SSasuSSaku : aaa maafkan aku yang telat update :"(( my lappie sedang rusak waktu itu :"(( #nangis. Ini aku berusaha update kilat loh. Pas lappie bener langsung aku bikin fic inii hehhee :DD ituu diatas sudah ada GaaSaku kan? Masih pelukan sih hehehe :D ini sudah panjang belum?:D Hinata ada kok, kalo Ino? Emm dipikirin lagi :D

Deechan : huahuahua seiring berjalannya waktu bakal ketauan kok apa motif Karin :D #kicked mikoto sudah tauuu kok :D

Viechan Blackcherry : tenang sajaaa :D aku bakalan bikin Sasuke dan Karin menderita :D mungkin chap depan yaaa :DDD terimakasi :3

Eiji Namikaze : hoho jangan nangis donggg :"(( gomen-ne lamaa karena lappie yang rusak :"( ini sudah update :D

Novrie Tomatocherry : mereka belom putus kok :D #ditendang. Lihat sajaaaa chap diatasss :DDD mungkin chap depan penderitaan Saskey akan bertambah :D

Tsurugi De Lelouch : hohoho makin lama makin kebongkar kok penyebabnyaa :D

Noname : Rated M? huaduuuh bagaimana yaaa._. aku tak jago bikin lemon sii hihi :3

Sasusaku Uchiha : sudah updateee :DD

Uzumaki kuchiki : inii sudah semangattttt update :DDD #yosssssh

Ore no hana : #ikutjoget :DD ini sudah update :D

Ongkitang : salam kenal jugaaaa :DDD ini sudah update :D

Terimakasih bagi yang review dll. Aku seneng banget kalo banyak yang dukung :D maaf kalo kurang feel dll bakal aku perbaiki lagii :DD

REVIEW? :DD


	6. Chapter 6 : Sakit

_Kebanyakan, seseorang menginginkan kebahagian dengan caranya sendiri. Jika diharuskan memilih, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Wanita yang tulus mencintaimu apa adanya? Atau wanita yang menggodamu dengan berbagai buaian belaka dengan rayuan mesra yang menggoda? Jika kau memilih yang salah, apakah kau akan menyesal nantinya?_

_Cinta segitiga memang sangatlah rumit, bahkan sangat rumit. Kau akan terjebak disalah satu sisinya. Dan harus memilih, apakah kau menang ataupun kalah nantinya. _

_Apakah aku kalah? Apakah aku menang?_

"_Aku datang, bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun lainnya. Aku datang untuk membuktikan bahwa aku rela berkorban untukmu dan berkata…."_

'_Aku masih mencintaimu'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **: Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated **: T

**Genre : **Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Warning : **TYPO bertebaran, Alur yang tak tentu, OOC, dan banyak lagi

**Pairing : **SasuSaku, SasuKarin, GaaSaku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Choose**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Sakit**

**.**

**.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu beranjak dari kasur tempat tidur baru miliknya. Ia menatap kosong jendela yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman belakang mansion megah tersebut. Mata teduhnya menangkap seseorang yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya. Oh tidak, seseorang itu sedang menatap dirinya. Dengan gerak cepat, ia langsung pergi beranjak dari jendela tersebut. Memutuskan kontak mata yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya.

Pemuda tersebut menunduk sesaat dan menghela nafas beratnya. Rasa sesak kembali menghujam dibagian ulu hatinya. Ada perasaan berkecamuk didalam benaknya yang ia definiskan sebagai perwakilan dari semua perasaannya. Ya rasa itu adalah—

—rasa sakit

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir apik di bagasi rumahnya. Mungkin dengan sedikit berjalan-jalan mampu mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. Ya mungkin saja.

Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika ada wanita berkacamata yang memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Mungkin bagi yang mendengarnya akan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan jijik sekaligus benci. Tapi tak akan dihiraukannya. Ah, dia sudah kebal rupanya dengan hinaan para tetangga maupun calon mertuanya sendiri berserta keluarga besar kekasihnya ini. Apa perlu penekanan dikalimat calon mertua dan keluarga besar?

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Sasuke-kun?" katanya manja.

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke pun memutar matanya bosan. Kaki jenjangnya harus terhenti karena ada lengan yang mengapit lengan kekarnya kencang. Tak perlu diberitahupun, pasti dirinya sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. "Hn."

Ah, lagi-lagi kata ambigu itu terluncur bebas dari bibir pemuda itu. Tapi tetap saja tak membuat wanita berambut merah dan berkacamata itu menghentikan aksinya dengan bermanja-manja pada lengan pemuda itu.

"Ayolah jawab saja, kau ingin kemana? Apa perlu aku temani?" tanyanya dengan suara yang dibuat lembut.

"Hn. Tidak perlu,"

"Ayolah, kau ingin sarapan diluar? Aku temani," ketus wanita berkacamata itu. Sepertinya rasa kesabarannya sudah habis kali ini.

Menghela nafas berat yang entah keberapa kalinya dari bibir pemuda berambut raven tersebut. Mata tajamnya terus menghadap ke depan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah wanita yang berada disebelahnya. Lengan kekarnya juga tak sedikitpun menunjukkan pergerakan yang signifikan untuk membalas perlakuan dari wanita disebelahnya. Masih berada di saku celananya.

"Tidak. Kau dirumah saja," jawab pemuda itu datar dan berlalu pergi sambil menghentakkan tangannya kasar hingga genggaman dari wanita itu terlepas.

Karin menatap pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Aura disekeliling tubuhnya berubah 180 derajat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga tampak memutih. Giginya bergemeletukkan didalam mulutnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Rasa amarah sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya. Helaan nafas yang memburu menambah aura kemarahan wanita ini.

"Jika kau berubah sifatmu hanya karena kedatangan wanita jalang itu, akan kubuat perhitungan! Lihat saja aksiku nanti," gumamnya sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura membuka pintu kamar baru miliknya dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia takut membangunkan penghuni rumah ini jika ia menutup pintu itu secara kasar.

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura," ucap suara lembut dari belakang punggungnya. Sakura berjengit kaget ketika mendapati wanita Uchiha itu berdiri dibelakangnya. Hampir saja ia ingin melayangkan tinjuan mautnya pada seseorang yang berani mengejutkannya. Hanya saja, situasinya kali ini berbeda. "Eh? Sudah bibi Mikoto. Bibi sendiri sedang apa pagi-pagi begini?" pertanyaan itu terluncur bebas dari bibir mungilnya.

Mikoto tersenyum sesaat. Senyum pucat yang tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya yang kian hari akan bertambah umurnya serta kerutan diwajahnya. Hanya saja berbeda dengan wanita ini. Wajahnya masih terlihat seperti anak muda.

"Sehabis lari pagi Sakura, kau sendiri ingin pergi kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura berjengit kaget ketika mendapati pertanyaan itu dari bibir wanita dihadapannya. Mata teduhnya terus bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan bertanda bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda kebingungan. "Etto, aku ada janji dengan temanku," jawabnya asal.

Mikoto kembali memasang senyumnya kepada wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya. Senyum tulus yang tersirat kasih sayang besar. "Perlu diantar? Biar aku panggilkan Sasuke ya," ucapnya riang.

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Buru-buru ia mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak perlu bibi, aku bisa sendiri."

Senyum cerah yang sedari tadi terpatri di wajah cantiknya harus luntur secara perlahan-lahan ketika wanita berambut merah muda kesayangannya menolak tawarannya. Di dalam hatinya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu berbeda dari tingkah menantu dan anaknya itu. Adakah hal yang ditutupi?

Sakura berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menolak secara halus tawaran wanita dihadapannya. Ya, ia harus berbohong bukan? Setidaknya itulah cara terbaik.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar bibi. Tak perlu diantar. Bukankah nantinya Sasuke akan kerepotan? Mungkin dia sedang bersama wanita berkacamata itu," kata Sakura sambil memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buatnya.

"Kau benar Sakura. Eh apa? Tch! Wanita busuk itu, menganggu saja. Dengan seenaknya ia berkata kalau dia adalah calon Uchiha. Tak sudi aku!" geram Mikoto kesal.

Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah cantik milik wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ternyata benar dugaannya kalau wanita itu tidak diterima di kalangan keluarga besar Uchiha.

"Aku harus pergi bibi. Sampai jumpa," tukas Sakura dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan wanita Uchiha itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya disekitar taman kota yang berada di pusat kota tempat tinggalnya. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman yang melekat apik di pinggang kekarnya.

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah kearah bangku yang tersedia di taman tersebut. Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata terluncur bebas dari mata kelamnya. Buru-buru dihapusnya air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar. Senyum pahit tergambar jelas diwajah tampannya. Entahlah, mungkin saja rasa sakit dan menyesal kembali menghujam benaknya.

Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya secara kasar di bangku taman itu. Kelopak matanya terpejam menutupi mata kelam yang menyorotkan ketajaman dan ketegasan dibalik mata kelamnya tersebut. Helaan nafas teratur mengalun di bibirnya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang dan melupakan masalahnya sesaat.

_Onyx_ kelam itu membuka secara perlahan-lahan sesuai irama yang mengaturnya. Mata kelam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling arah taman tersebut dan gotcha! Ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ada perasaan senang ketika melihat wanita itu. tanpa sadar, kaki jenjangnya sudah melangkah mendekati wanita yang sedang membeli minuman kaleng di warung taman tersebut.

Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika mendapati pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji ai yang berada didahinya sedang berjalan medekat kearah wanitanya. Eh? Apa yang kau maksud wanitamu Sasuke?

Tangan kekarnya terkepal kuat hingga tampak memutih. Rahangnya mengeras ketika mendapati pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berani memeluk wanita berambut merah muda dihadapan dirinya. Amarahnya kini sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Dengan hentakkan kasar, ia berjalan keluar taman tersebut menuju mobilnya. Sepertinya acara pagi ini mampu menghancurkan _mood_nya yang kian hancur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi duduk bersandar pada halaman depan mansion megahnya. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Ia menghirup udara pagi yang begitu menyejukkan baginya.

Tak berlangsung lama ketika ada sorang pria dengan wibawanya yang tinggi berdiri dihadapannya. Senyum tipis tergambar jelas di wajah pria tersebut. Itachi membuka matanya dan sukses membuat _onyx_ kelamnya membulat lebar ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang dan sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tou-san?"

Fugaku menatap tajam anak sulungnya tersebut. Seulas sneyum tipis kembali tergambar jelas di wajah penuh wibawanya tersebut.

"Kapan kau kembali tou-san? Kaa-san merindukanmu," goda Itachi sambil mengerling jahil kearah sang ayah.

Fugaku berdehem keras menutupi rasa malunya. Ah rupanya ayah dari dua anak ini tergoda dengan kalimat milik sang anak sulungnya.

Itachi terkekeh kecil mendapati sang ayah yang sedang gugup akibat perkataannya. Ia langsung membuka pintu utama mansion tersebut dan menyuruh sang ayah untuk masuk kedalam diikuti dirinya yang berada dibelakang.

Mikoto turun dari tangga rumahnya secara perlahan-lahan. Tubuh ringkihnya masih terasa pegal sehabis berolahraga pagi tadi. Ia merasa kesepian karena tidak ada menantu tercintanya yang menemani dirinya pagi kali ini.

"Kaa-san!" teriak Itachi memanggil nama sang ibu.

Mikoto menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata putra sulungnya sedang memanggil namanya. Raut wajah terkejut tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya ketika mendapati ada lelaki paruh baya yang berada didepan sang anak.

"Fugaku?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Itachi tersenyum ketika mendapati raut wajah sang ibu yang masih terkejut atas kedatangan sang ayah secara tiba-tiba dirumahnya. Raut wajah bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya. Ia segera berbalik hendak meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang sedange melepas rindu karena sang ayah yang pergi ke Jerman untuk tugas kantornya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menggenggam tangan kekar milik pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya. Senyum cantik tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Dan tentunya ditambah dengan muka yang merona merah menambah kesan imut bagi yang melihatnya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Gaara-kun. Kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini," ucap Sakura masih dengan menggenggam tangan kekar milik pemuda itu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis menganggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Rasa bahagia sekaligus berdebar-debar kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Ia bahagia karena wanita ini kembali tersenyum setelah 3 tahun lamanya ia menyembunyikan senyuman cantiknya untuk semua orang. Ya, semua ini karena ulah _pemuda_ itu.

"Besok kau akan masuk kerja bukan?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan wanita tersebut. "Besok kau akan ku jemput jam 7 tepat di depan mansion Uchiha itu," tukas Gaara cepat.

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk menolak tawaran pemuda itu. "Aku bisa naik mobil pribadiku sendiri. Tidak usah repot-repot,"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Besok kau akan ku jemput jam 7 pagi. Sekarang kau ingin kemana lagi?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju parkiran taman tersebut. "Aku ingin pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya secara kasar dibagasi miliknya. Dan tanpa sadar juga, aksinya itu mampu membuat mobil milik kesayangan milik sang kakak tergores karena ulahnya.

"Tch sial! Baka aniki pasti akan memarahiku," gerutu Saasuke kesal ketika mendapati jok belakang mobil sang kakak tergores cukup panjang akibat ulahnya.

"Siapa yang akan memarahimu?" ucap suara berat yang berada dibalik punggung lebar milik dirinya.

Sasuke berjengit kaget ketika mendapati sang kakak yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan memasang wajah penasaran sambil menjulurkan kepalanya hendak melihat mobilnya. Tapi sayang terhalang dengan tubuh sang adik yang berusaha menutupinya.

"Minggir kau Sasuke. Aku ingin melihatnya," desis Itachi tajam.

Sasuke bergerak menyingkir secara perlahan-lahan dari hadapan sang kakak. Ia meninggalkan sang kakak beserta mobil kesayangannya di bagasi mobil tersebut. Ia tak ingin terkena omelan sang kakak dan berakibat bertambah buruk pada _mood_nya kali ini.

Itachi melotot tak percaya ketika mendapati jok belakang Ferrari kebanggaannya tergores karena mobil sang adik. Ia menggeram kesal sambil menggebrak mobilnya kasar.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang megah kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Ia melepas sabuk pengaman yang meliliti pinggangnya dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Tepat disampingnya wanita berambut merah muda itu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara membuka percakapan.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya terkejut. Ah, ia tak sadar jika sejak tadi ia melamun. "Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun."

Gaara hanya mengangguk tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar, ternyata wanita itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Raut wajah gugup tergambar jelas di wajah tampan milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Gaara-kun," ucap Sakura sambil mendekatkan dirinya dengan pemuda itu dan—

CUP

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat tepat di pipi mulus milik pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Sedangkan yang menciumnya hanya bisa menunduk menahan rona merah diwajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya.

Sakura berlari menuju rumah mansion tersebut dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Sedangkan Gaara?

Ia memandang sendu punggung mungil milik wanita bersurai merah muda itu dengan tatapan pilu. Ia menunduk sesaat dan memejamkan mata _jade_nya.

"Jangan memberiku harapan jika kenyataannya dirimu masih mencintai _dia_, Sakura." gumam Gaara lirih dan segera berlalu pergi dari mansion megah tersebut.

Tanpa disadari mereka tentunya. Sejak tadi ada sepasang mata kelam yang menatap tajam mereka hingga sampai pada akhirnya. Pemuda itu menatap sendu sekaligus benci kepada dua orang berlainan gender sejak tadi. Terbesit rasa sakit menghujam ulu hatinya yang kian bertambah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin menghentakkan kakinya kasar ketika mendapati wanita berambut merah muda itu mengejek dirinya dengan kebersamaan bersama keluarga besar Uchiha minus Sasuke tentunya. Sekilas ia melihat kalau wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Oh, ingin rasanya ia menjambak dan menampar keras wanita itu jika situasinya sedang dalam keadaan sepi.

"Sejak kapan paman kembali? Aku merindukanmu," ucap Sakura sambil memeluk erat lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan wanita dihadapannya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut merah muda sepunggung milik menantu tersayangnya. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Baru tadi pagi Sakura. Kau, sejak kapan kembali hm?" tanya Fugaku.

Sakura mendongak menatap intens mata kelam milik kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Senyum manis tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. "Baru 2 minggu yang lalu paman."

Sasuke turun dari tangga mansion miliknya dengan wajah yang segar seperti habis mandi. Mata kelamnya menatap wanita berambut merah muda dan wanita berkacamata yang berada saling berjauhan. Wanita merah muda sedang memeluk ayahnya sedangkan wanita berkacamata tersebut sedang duduk berjauhan dari keluarganya. Benar-benar terbalik. Dan itu membuktikan bukan kalau ternyata wanita berambut merah muda itulah yang paling disayangi dikeluarga ini.

Mikoto menoleh kearah tangga rumahnya dan mendapati putra bungsunya sedang berdiri meamtung sambil menatap wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya. Senyum manis terpatri di wajah cantiknya. "Sasuke-kun? Kau habis mandi ya? Kemari nak," panggil sang ibu lembut. Tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke segera berjalan mendekat kearah sang ibu dan otomatis akan mendekat kearah wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ah senangnya kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi," gumam Mikoto sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Fugaku mengangguk menyetujui perkataan istrinya. Tapi berbeda dengan keempat orang yang berada disekililingnya. Berbeda kontras.

Itachi menatap secara bergantian kearah wanita berambut merah muda dan wanita berkacamata itu. Seperti ada atmosfir panas diantara keduanya ia segera berdehem keras untuk melerai diantara kedua wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-san," balas Itachi datar.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera menarik sang istri menjauh dari ruang tengah mansion tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut raven yang disebelahnya duduk wanita berkacamata yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tch! Kau fikir aku takut dengan tatapan memuakkan darimu jalang?" ketus Sakura sambil menyeringai sinis.

Karin menatap tajam wanita dihadapannnya. Aura membunuh sudah dapat terasa jelas di sekeliling antar dua wanita tersebut. Itachi hanya terdiam dan berusaha mendengarkan perdebatan yang terjadi selanjutnya diantara dua wanita ini. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang menatap wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya yang duduk bersebelahan dengan sang kakak dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa kau mau tinggal disini? Bukankah kau bilang kau tak ingin membuka luka lama?" tanya Karin dengan memasang senyum misterius.

Sakura memandang wanita berkacamata itu dengan tatapan mengejeknya. "Tidak juga. Aku ingin mencoba tinggal disini bukan untuk membuka luka lama. Ah bisa dibilang aku ingin membuat luka baru pada penghuni rumah ini," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum polos.

Itachi dan Sasuke secara serempak menoleh kearah wanita berambut merah muda itu. Ada kata-kata yang ia bilang membuat luka baru? Itu artinya, ia akan bertindak secara cepat.

Sakura tersenyum melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan kakak adik tersebut secara bersamaan. Senyum sinis masih terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya. Mata teduhnya tanpa sadar menatap pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya dengan tatapan kosong yang menyiratkan luka dibalik mata teduhnya.

Sasuke memandang balik wanita dihadapannya. Mata kelamnya langsung menatap intens kearah mata teduh milik wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Terbesit rasa ingin memeluknya memuncah di benaknya. Namun ia urungkan, mengingat masalah yang sedang dialaminya bersama wanita itu.

Karin menggebrak meja kasar hingga membuat tiga orang disekitarnya berjengit kaget. Atmosfir diruangan ini tentu saja berubah menjadi panas ditambah dengan perdebatan panas yang tak menemui titik temu.

"Tch! Kau menyebalkan Haruno!" geram Karin.

Sakura memandang wanita dihadapannya dengan muka datar tak bersalahnya. Ia tersenyum mengejek kearah wanita itu. "Terserah apa katamu Uzumaki Karin. Oh tidak maksudku Uchiha Karin. Aku tak peduli."

"Dia bukan Uchiha!" tukas Sasuke memotong pembicaraan hingga membuat Itachi dan Karin terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah wanita berkacamata itu. "Hahaha ternyata ada yang membelaku rupanya. Aku tersanjung sekali. Omonganmu ada bernarnya juga Tuan Uchiha. Bukankah wanitamu ini tidak diterima dikeluarga ini? Masih saja berani menunjukkan mukanya disini. Tidak tahu malu," desis Sakura tajam dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh Itachi.

Habis sudah kesabaran dari Uzumaki Karin kali ini. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menampar keras pipi mulus milik wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya. Air mata telah deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya dan menatap tajam wanita berambut merah muda yang memegang pipinya hingga kemerahan.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan wanita berkacamata itu kasar hingga membuat si empunya meringis kesakitan dan memandang tajam pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya. "Kenapa kau membela dia Sasuke?! Disini aku yang menjadi **kekasihmu sekaligus calon istrimu** bukan Haruno!" geram Karin akhirnya.

Sakura menoleh kearah Karin dengan tatapan datar sekaligus kosong secara bersamaan. Ia memandang penuh benci kearah dua orang dihadapannya. Rasa sakit akibat tamparan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dengan rasa sakitnya. Terbesit luka lama kembali melebar ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan wanita berkacamata itu.

Senyum sinis mulai terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Pipi mulusnya masih tampak kemerahan akibat tamparan wanita itu. "Tidak perlu ku jelaskan ku rasa kau tahu Karin. Disini orang yang paling menderita adalah aku. Aku! Bukan kau. Dan yah, kurasa kau sudah berani untuk sekadar menamparku. Pengecut! Hanya berani main fisik! Dimana otakmu Uzumaki?!" desis Sakura.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menarik pergelangan milik wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya menuju belakang mansion megahnya. Suara teriakan dari wanita berkacamata itu tak ia hiraukan. Yang terpenting ia bisa berbicara tatap muka dengan wanita yang sempat mengisi hatinya sejak dulu dan mungkin sampai sekarang. Mungkin.

Sakura memukul lengan kekar milik pemuda berambut raven itu keras. Tak peduli telapak tangannya yang kian memerah akibat memukulnya terlalu kencang. Satu hal yang pasti, ia ingin segera lepas dari genggaman pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan aku tuan Uchiha!" teriak Sakura kesal ketika mereka sudah sampai di taman belakang mansion tersebut.

Sasuke melepas secara perlahan-lahan tangan mungil yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Jelas sekali ada bekas kemerahan di pergelangan wanita itu.

Sakura menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. Ia mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat perlakuan pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya dengan seenak jidatnya. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari dirinya. Benar-benar egois pikirnya.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Sakura sinis.

Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat. Angin di malam hari mampu membuat rambut ravennya bergoyang mengikuti arah gerak angin yang secara perlahan-lahan. Tatapan mata kelamnya terus menatap sendu wanita dihadapannya. Ah, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu. yang ditatapnya justru merasa risih dan sesekali menatap tajam balik. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena bagaimanapun _emerald_ dan _onyx_ akan kalah telak.

"Kenapa kau masih nekat berkencan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu? apa perlu penekanan lagi kalau kau itu masih ada hubungannya denganku?" kata Sasuke.

Senyum sinis tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Ternyata benar dugaannya kalau pemuda berambut raven ini masih sama seperti dulu. Egois.

"Egois heh? Hahaha kau fikir kau siapa tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke? Kau bukan siapa-siapa diriku. Tak berhak mencampuri urusanku," jawab Sakura malas.

Alis pemuda berambut raven tersebut berkerut bingung. Apa yang tadi diucapkan wanita dihadapannya? Bukan siapa-siapa? Terbesit rasa sakit itu kembali menghujami hatinya. Bagai ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum yang menancap tepat dihatinya.

"Aku masih **suamimu**, Sakura," lirihnya pelan dan menekankan dikalimat suamimu.

Lagi-lagi senyum mengejek terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Entahlah, mungkin saja ada yang lucu dari ekspresi pemuda dihadapannya. Tapi tidak tahukah kalau tepat di ulu hatinya yang paling dalam terbesit rasa iba pada pemuda ini? Hanya saja, wanita besurai merah muda ini pandai sekali menutupinya.

Sasuke menatap sendu wanita dihadapannya yang kian tak kunjung member jawaban pasti. Hanya sneyum meremehkan yang tergambar di wajah cantiknya yang kian hari kian bertambah. Tentu saja ia berharap wanita ini akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Ah semoga saja.

"Tapi sayang sekali, aku ini bukan **istrimu** lagi," balas Sakura tajam dan kembali membalas menekankan kata di bagian istrimu.

Sasuke menunduk sesaat. Ia bisa saja memeluk wanita dihadapannya ini. Sangat bisa. Mengingat tenaga yang dimilikinya cukup kuat dibanding wanita berambut merah muda dihadapannya. Hanya saja harus diurungkannya. Ia tak ingin wanita ini kembali membenci dirinya.

"Kita belum bercerai Sakura. Lebih tepatnya kita belum berpisah. Hanya kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang memisahkan kita," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura menatap datar pemuda dihadapannya. Hari kian malam ditambah dengan bulan purnama yang menemaninya bersama pemuda berambut raven ini. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang mungkin saja akan jatuh dari mata teduhnya. Ah, ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bukan? Hanya saja, ucapan dan perbuatan berbanding terbalik.

"Kau itu.." jedanya sejenak. "Pengecut."

Sasuke tersenyum miris mendengar kaliam terakhir yang terluncur bebas dair bibir wanita dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar juga air mata telah lolos meluncur bebasnya dari mata kelamnya yang tajam. Tubuhnya secara otomatis maju kedepan dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Dan kembali air mata jatuh dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya.

Sakura terpaku dengan perlakuan pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya terus memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi sayang, semuanya sia-sia ketika pemuda ini justru memeluk dirinya sangat erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Sakura. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya," lirih Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum yang sarat akan luka kembali tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya. Senyum pahit yang ia sebarkan pada orang-orang yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Ya, senyum palsu.

"Kau sadar tidak Sasuke? Kalau kau sedikitpun tak pernah mengucapkan kata maaf padaku," gumam Sakura pelan dan cukup terdengar jelas sampai ditelinga pemuda berambut raven ini dan dengan reflex ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi wanita ini punya seribu cara yang membuat dirinya harus kalah telak karena ucapannya. Rupanya tantangan untuk mendapatkan hati wanita ini cukup sulit. Tak semudah dulu. Dan sepertinya, senyum manis dan tulus tidak adalagi yang ia persembahkan untuk dirinya. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Benar bukan? Dengan seenaknya kau berkata kalau aku milikmu. Sadarlah tuan muda. Jangan pernah kau merasa kalau kau itu bukan dalang dibalik 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau pemeran utamanya disini," lirih Sakura sinis.

"Percuma berkata denganmu. Kau seperti patung pengecut yang tidak bisa membalikkan kata-kataku tuan muda. Kau kalah denganku hm? Lucu sekali," tambahnya lalu memutar balik tubuhnya berjalan menjauhi pemuda berambut raven itu sendirian.

Senyum miris terpatri di wajah tampannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap sendu punggung mungil yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Tenang saja Sakura. Akan ku buat kau kembali lagi denganku. Tidak usah bermuka dua dihadapanku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku bukan? Kau munafik! Dan lihat saja, akan kubuat kau kembali mencintaiku dan kembali lagi padaku, meskipun aku harus membuang jauh-jauh ego yang kupertahankan," dan akhirnya kata-kata itu terluncur bebas dari bibir pemuda tampan ini. Ada kelegaan yang terpancardari wajahnya ketika berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ia tahu kalau pemuda itu tulus berkata seperti itu. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia ingin menangis bahagia ketika pemuda tersebut mengucapkan kata-kata sakral untuknya. hanya saja, keadaannya berbeda. Rasa sakit jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa iba ataupun belas kasihan. Masih dengan memunggungi pemuda itu. Kata-kata yang mungkin didengan pemuda dibelakangnya. Ya, seperti harapan.

"Aku tunggu aksimu tuan muda Uchiha,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar jawaban dari wanita berambut merah muda itu. Tapi tak berlangsung lama ketika wanita itu kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu menusuk ulu hatinya yang paling dalam. Dan kembali rasa sakit itu muncul. Melenyapkan harapan kecil yang sudah terbangun.

"Sebelum aku kembali padamu. Kau harus merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih mematikan dariku. Tunggu aksiku tuan muda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi memijit pelipisnya pelan mendengar ocehan tak kunjung henti dari wanita berkacamata dihadapannya. Tentu saja dengan air mata yang turut menemaninya. Miris sekali.

Mata kelamnya terus menatap tajam wanita berkacamata yang tak berhenti menangis. Dan tanpa sadar, matanya bergulir kearah tangga yang terdapat wanita berambut merah muda sedang menaikinya dengan santainya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Berbanding dengan pemuda dibelakang yang mengikutinya. Justru pemuda itu sedang mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

Sasuke menoleh sesaat pada sang kakak dan wanita berkacamata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tanda tanya tentunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berlalu pergi. Tak memedulikan teriakan wanita berkacamata itu yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Lihat saja Haruno. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuat Sasuke-ku menderita akan kehadiranmu!" geram Karin marah.

Itachi refleks menoleh kearah wanita berkacamata itu. Ia menggebrak meja dihadapannya kasar. Hingga wanita berkacamata itu berjengit terkejut melihatnya. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya seolah ingin menerkamnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan Uzumaki Karin? Jaga ucapanmu! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau ingin membunuh adik ipar kesayangan keluarga ini. Apa tadi kau bilang? Sasukemu? Sejak kapan? Ingatlah posisimu disini Karin, kau itu hanya serangga penganggu yang harus dibasmi dari kehidupan mereka. Bukannya Sakura. Dimana harga diri dan rasa malumu? Karma berlaku untukmu," desis Itachi tajam dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian.

"Brengsek! Aku benci kalian semua!" lirih Karin sambil jatuh merosot dari sofa milik mansion tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_Hei ingatkah kau kalau karma berlaku?_

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

Author Note :

Fiuuuh kembali lagi bersama Ananda Putri disiniiii xD bagaimana bagaimana chap ini? Huhu gomen karena telat update :DD ah yaa, mungkin chap depan akan aku kasitahu flashbacknya yaa! Yeaaay. Aku mau fic ini gabakal panjang-panjang palingan cuma 10 chap hwhwwh xD

Thanks for my lovely man yang udah mau bantu ide serta ngetik fic ini :DD aaa baik banget yaa, karena tiba-tiba mood saya sedang ancur parah. Jadilah dia yang ngetik hehe. Maaf kalo masih typo xD masih pemuda dia hehehe

Reply Review, aku cuma jawab pertanyaan yang penting yaa, biar ga ada rasa kepo lagi hehehe #disepak

**Perasaan Itachi ke Sakura ituapasi? Apa cuma sebatas kakak adik biasa atau ada hal lain?** : Itachi itu sayang sama Sakura sebagai kakak-adik. Bukan karena cinta sesame wanita dan pria.

**Targetnya berapa chapter untuk fic ini? **: target sih cumin 10 atau ga 11 chapter :D hehe

**Pengen tau pembalasan Sakura** : hehehe tenang sajaaa. Chap depan ituu full pembalasan dan flashback tentunyaa xD

**Kemana Fugaku? Apa dia tau Sakura udah balik?** : #nyodorinchap6. Udah ada fugaku kan? Hehehe xD dia pergi tuh karena ada pekerjaan.

**Sakura itu sebenernya cinta ga sih sama Gaara** : disini ketahuan kan? Yaa walaupun ga tertulis, tapi perkataan gaara bisa disimpulkan bukan perasaan Sakura? Hehehehe xD #disepak

Oke segitu dulu yang bisa aku jawab heheh xD gomen untuk segala kekurangan yang ada. Sampai bertemu lagi. Oiyaa, mungkin minggu dpn aku ga akan update apapun karena aku mau UAS dan selesai UAS baru aku lanjut fic! Doakan yaa hehe xD

Sign

**Ananda Putri Hassbrina**


End file.
